Revival
by Koishi The Satori
Summary: As the Traveler awakens and a great pulse of Light goes out, something stirs deep within an ancient ruin.
1. Awakening

Ruins are commonplace on Earth. Partially dilapidated structures, some sitting as monuments to the time before the Darkness, others, as graves unplanned for, a reminder of the loss of life in the Collapse being almost absolute.

However, very, very few structures are as old as what remains of Joey Drew Studios. Not that the name survived at all, it's logo and signage washed away by time and decay. Small and unassuming on the outside, a labyrinthian structure within, empty for hundreds, if not thousands of years.

There's no reason it should still stand at all, considering the building's heavy use of wood. Yet it does, almost defiantly, even as society and everything else collapsed around it.

Not to say it hasn't shown it's age. Moss and plant-life coat nearly everything. From simple moss and lichen, to trees jutting upward, piercing through numerous floors to absorb sunlight.

Nothing but small wildlife live here, it's former inhabitants, both those normal or ghastly, having died eons ago or fallen apart, nothing but the dry ink stains that litter the floor to remind one of their existence.

But then, in a place far away, nearly on the other side of the world, a pulse went out. A great being awaking after being dormant for so long. The Light of it's pulse spreading into every nook, every cranny.

And the depths of Joey Drew Studios were no exception. There, a machine slept, the chains that once held it in place rusted and snapped, the tendrils of pipes below it mostly shattered or bent into unreasonable shapes. But as the Light came over it, something strange occurred. It sputtered. Ancient gears, practically frozen in place from disuse and rust began to grind again.

No power was added, yet it began to churn regardless. It's large nozzle funneling out a layer of dried ink before something else came out. A pile of fresh ink spilled from the machine, and then, just as suddenly as the machine started, it stopped, and the Studio fell into silence once more.

And then, the ink began to rise. First, a hand formed, covered in a set of rather well-kept gloves, four fingers reaching out as another hand too rose from the ink. Then came a head, a thin, almost cylindrical thing, broken by a crescent at the top, forming an almost horn-like shape.

Then came the eyes, a curious set, looking as if a portion had been sheared or sliced off.

And then the mouth, their features looking strained and eyes tense as they pulled themself from the pile. And soon enough, a full lookalike of an ancient cartoon character formed in the bowels of a forgotten animation studio.

A look of confusion and fear formed onto the character's features as they looked at their environment, their eyes darting in every direction, trying to get an idea of everything as they leaned against an adjacent wall.

It was somewhere foreign, a stark contrast to what they last remembered. First, a picnic with friends, and now, only silence greeted him, the laughs of their friends as they joked around with each other seeming so far away now. The character once known to many as Bendy was very, very confused and very, very frightened.

They didn't make a sound until they took their first step forward. They wobbled, suddenly feeling off balance, forcing them to grab a hold of one of the support beams on the wall to stay upright. The beam creaked and cracked as they held it tightly, but surprisingly didn't fully snap.

Everything felt alien, even their own body. Bendy worked their hands down the wall, keeping a hold of it as they stumbled out of the room.

A hallway greeted them, as did sunlight, a hole through the ceiling revealing light above.

Bendy covered their eyes with one hand as they looked upward. The sky was not something Bendy usually looked at, however they could tell from a glance it was different. The sunlight was harsher here, but they guessed by where it was that it was midday. They continued down the hallway, luckily finding a set of stairs leading up.

As they stabilized themselves, they tested the stairs with one of their feet, getting a resounding groan as the rotted wood took the weight. But it didn't collapse, Bendy wiping nonexistent sweat from their brow. Then they climbed and climbed. The last set of stairs upward were shattered, however, remnants of planks being all that greeted them. They huffed, putting their fists to their sides in a slight pout. That was until they turned around.

The upper floor had partially caved in, creating a convenient ramp upwards, causing the cartoon to twist their mouth back into a grin. They headed up the ramp and out the door, into a new world.

* * *

Birds greeted Bendy as they finally took their steps outward, the door to the building they started in having fallen apart years ago.

Bendy tilted their head at the sight. They were certainly different to the birds they knew, but their form and feathered nature was unmistakable. They took a step forward, and the birds flew off, shifting Bendy's look upward as they took in their surroundings. The ruins of a town sat here, as nothing but wind and the sounds of fleeing bird greeted them.

Bendy was used to liveliness. It was something that bustled everywhere in their world. Everyone had a spring in their step, nothing ever stopped that. The fact that this wasn't that place was finally full dawning on the character.

"H-hello!?" Bendy called out, their throat feeling unused, foreign, just like everything else.

Their somewhat high-pitched voice echoed through the town in front of them. But nothing answered them back.

Fear crept across their features. They had never really been alone before. There was always someone there. Boris, Alice, whoever else was around. Someone to conversate to, or play a prank on, or… anything.

But there was no choice here. It felt somewhat cruel, but they took in a deep breath, in and out to calm themselves, and began to move along the shattered and cracked sidewalk, beginning their exploration of the ruin looming all around them.

However, from the shadows of long forgotten buildings, something DID hear them. Two pairs of eyes flickered on with a bright blue glow, watching the character's every movement, and others soon joined them.

A hunt was on.

* * *

Bendy searched through houses and stores, picking up various things along the way. A small backpack, near perfect for their size now hung on their back, still partially covered in dust and numerous holes. But the character assumed it was better than nothing.

They entered another home, this one slightly different from the others in the fact that it was relatively intact. A sturdy structure, metal and mortar clearly visible as wallpaper had worn away.

However, something seemed off. Running up the walls of the stairs were what looked like… claw marks. They ran all the way up the stairs. Bendy moved toward the stairway, wanting to get a closer look. A thick layer of dust was all over the stairs, along with what looked like pieces of some kind of foreign material.

It almost reminded them a little of bone, but it would be bones of nothing they'd ever seen before. They again remembered they were in some kind of alien world, and hesitated on going up the stairs. But curiosity kept telling the cartoon otherwise, nagging at them and spewing out questions into their mind. They carefully crept up the stairs, ready to leave at a moment's notice if something made itself known. Yet nothing did.

They followed the trail of scratches to the end of a hallway, ignoring the other rooms as they led to a single door. Scratches made up almost the entire thing, digging deep into the outer wood, and piercing into the heavier metal underbelly of it. A single doorknob sat there, taunting them, and they tested it with a jiggle.

Locked, of course. But Bendy wouldn't let this stop them, as they twisted harder and harder, and the ancient rusted metal gave way.

What was inside was not what they were expecting. It was a bedroom, with no windows and little light. However, on the floor, collapsed on a chair was a skeleton. The upper portion of it's skull had been completely blown out, and on the floor next to the corpse was a shotgun.

Bendy had seen guns before, usually wielded by police officers. But they had never seen one fired, they were always used for intimidation, and everyone backed down once a gun was involved.

But they knew they were used for hurting others. Killing others. And as they looked to the scratches on the door, and the scene before them, a dawning realization of horror formed.

They had killed themselves to escape whatever had caused the scratches. Was this place… that bad?

They gulped before looking to the shotgun. It had two barrels, and considering the likely age of it, it looked to be in surprisingly good condition. Shells littered the floor, and Bendy gathered them up into the bag along with the gun itself. It was quite large compared to the diminutive cartoon.

He had heard a couple of things about guns. They were very dangerous, they were very loud, and they could have some real kick if not controlled properly. Considering most he had seen were guns that could fit into his hands, they imagined this weapon had some serious kick to it. They experimented with it, finding the release that opened the barrel up. A single used shell sat within.

They pulled it out, fumbling for two shells from their bag, slotting them in before closing. They hoped this thing still worked. And that it wouldn't break their arms. They searched the rest of the room, finding a couple more shells and some cans, which they put into the backpack.

But then, a noise caught their attention. Footsteps. Their eyes widened as they barely made a sound, simply taking in the fact.

Someone… or something was here. They stiffened. What if it was hostile? Or friendly? Rapidfire questions went through their mind as the noise closed in, coming up the stairs.

They took the shotgun in hand, and aimed it down the hallway, waiting and shivering with fear.

Then, it arrived. It was a tall thing compared to them, perhaps a little taller than the skeleton behind them. It's entire body was covered in some sort of armor. Four arms stuck out, two carrying what looked like an advanced rifle of sorts, the other two hanging back, one hand holding onto what appeared to be a knife in it's holster.

Four eyes stared at them, almost glaring from beneath a mask.

"U-um, h-hello?" Bendy asked fearly, nearly shaking as the creature looked at them, glancing down the stairway for a moment.

"Sloat dan, hus shar dis!" the creature barked in it's foreign, almost guttural tongue. Before Bendy could respond, it's rifle began to glow and Bendy acted out of instinct, firing the weapon in their hands. Pellets flew and impacted into the creature, causing it to crumple into the wall behind as Bendy slid backwards from the force of the blast, their hearing ringing as they tried to take the blast's volume.

A roar came after, Bendy hearing it even through ringing ears. They needed to act. Now.

They forced their body forward, diving into one of the rooms as another creature came up the stairs. They slammed the door closed, locking it to buy a few seconds before looking around. A window immediately jumped out at them, and they peered outside the broken viewport.

It was a fair fall down, but there were bushes below, and Bendy had no other choice.

The door slammed open, the creature's foot kicking it open. But the cartoon was already gone, picking themselves up from the bushes and moving as fast as they could.

Feelings of panic rose quickly, along with adrenaline. They turned the corner from the street they were on, moving deeper into the town as they ducked into another building, a small store from the looks of it, and used the opportunity to catch their breath.

They noticed a small amount of ink oozing down one of their legs. They probably cut themselves on broken glass and didn't realize it, Bendy surmised. They took the shell out of the shotgun and replaced it with another as howling echoed off walls, like their voice did before. So they weren't alone. At all. The cartoon was now wishing it was the opposite.

However, the building wasn't empty. Another creature, quite similar to the previous Two large sword occupied where a rifle was, however The creature bounded over the store's counter with frightening speed They rose the rifle quickly, but not fast enough as it closed the distance fast.

Bendy squeezed their eyes closed, bracing themselves for the incoming pain.

Yet it never came. The creature made a yelp halfway through it's charge, it's body collapsing mere feet in front of the character. In their place was an somewhat less intimidating figure. Two arms, a knife in one hand. The helm was what most stood out, a almost golden thing, it's front crested almost like a beak.

"I'd be half-tempted to ask a lot of questions." the stranger started, their voice somewhat androgynous. "But from the sound of things-"

Echoing roars resounded throughout the streets, sending chills up Bendy's spine.

"-We've got bigger problems. So, i'll give you a choice, here and now. Come with me, answer my questions, and i'll get you somewhere safe, or stay here until the Fallen surround and overwhelm you. I'm really hoping you pick the former." the stranger spoke quickly.

Bendy thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, good." they spoke, a sigh of relief barely audible. "Ghost, what's the nearest place you can land our ship?

A small machine of sorts appeared next to the stranger, causing Bendy to tilt their head.

"About .25 miles from here. There's an intact church. We can likely use it's roof for a getaway." the "Ghost" replied.

"Alright. Fella." they looked down to the character before them. "You injured, still can run at all?"

Bendy looked down to the wound, about to mention it to the stranger, however, the wound was gone, just like it was before. They narrowed their eyes for a moment, but nodded at the stranger.

"Alright. Follow me, stay close. If you need help, just holler." the stranger spoke. Their small machine vanished, and they went out the door, pulling out a revolver of sorts. Bendy tentatively followed them, holding the shotgun tightly in their hands as they followed the far stranger through monster-infested streets.

* * *

It was a long run, but Bendy had learned a few things about this stranger.

Firstly, they were very, very good at fighting things. These creatures, which the stranger's ghost had referred to as 'Fallen' fell easily before them.

Secondly, they had what Bendy could only guess was some kind of magic. They threw grenades at foes from out of nowhere, knives simply seemed to materialize in their hands as they willed it, only to be thrown into another Fallen's head. They possessed huge agility, seemingly able to leap twice while already in the air.

It was a gruesome but amazing display, and the cartoon knew without this person, they would've died a long time ago.

The church the Ghost talked about was just ahead. The stranger dispatched another two Fallen as Bendy stuck close behind.

The doors to the church were sealed, but the strange merely kicked them open.

Inside were even more Fallen, including a large, more imposing one. It looked as if it were waiting. It's crested helm was far more ornate than the rest of the Fallen, likely marking them as some kind of leader.

"Seems they guessed where we were going." the stranger mumbled.

However, the Fallen didn't attack immediately.

"Zer, yun kles sloat, yun lovos sloat!" the leader spoke, drawing their swords. "Hu do ki, zi dis!"

"As much as a fight of honor would be something i'm interested in…" the stranger flicked their hand upwards, a great gout of flame forming into a gun. They quickly took aim and fired a single shot, the heat of it being able to be felt even by Bendy as a streak of sun completely disintegrated their leader.

"I'm low on time." they finished, and the other Fallen howled, trampling over or swiftly vaulting the many pews between the groups.

The stranger took out a couple before needing to reload, doing so as quick as they could.

Bendy braced themselves as a Fallen came close from the side, firing the shotgun and sliding backwards, though not as much as before. The Fallen fell apart, wisps of gas escaping as Bendy moved back to position.

"Good shot." the strange spoke, finishing their shot. "My turn."

They moved fluidly, firing shots with precision and speed, instinct honed over a long time. Six rounds emptied in around 3 seconds, each finding their mark in the head of a Fallen.

The church fell quiet as the stranger reloaded, but more roars indicated incoming Fallen.

"Alright, let's move." the stranger indicated, Bendy nodding as they moved towards the back of the church and began to head up it's steeple.

A small room was at the top of the structure, a bell hanging above. What was of more note to the stranger were the windows. A fist through them shattered the glass and they crawled out, making a small drop to the church's roof.

However, the Fallen were right on them. As Bendy crawled out of the window, A fallen grabbed their leg, knife raised to do serious damage.

They couldn't use the shotgun in this position, and the stranger had already dropped down. But a thought popped into their mind. Something odd and almost instinctual. They thrust out their hand towards the Fallen.

A pulse of energy went out, along with a burst of ink. The Fallen squealed in pain, gripping onto their face and stumbling backwards as the ink seemingly began to burn away at their armor and carapace. Bendy's eyes widened, but they would figure out such things later. They dropped down, nearly losing a hold of their weapon as their escape plan descended.

It was a spaceship. Something that Bendy had never really thought of before, but it was the only words they knew to describe it. It was a bulky thing, with engines twice as tall as the main portion of it.

It was a goldish copper colour, with the quite distinctive imagery of a wolf painted on the side. Bendy would've said it reminded him a Boris, but this was something far more feral, fearsome, teeth bared and ready to snap at whatever came near it.

"Transmat us in!" the stranger called, likely to their Ghost.

Then, Bendy felt a strange lurching in their stomach, their vision blurring as everything faded to darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So. This is something. A spur of the moment idea, condensed into... something tangible, somehow. An idea I didn't want to have escape my brain. I have no idea if I should continue this.

I've always wanted to write for Destiny, but the issue always falls on who to have as a main character. I'm terrible with OCs. It's assuredly not my specialty. That combined with Bungie's more recent missteps with the story of Destiny 2 and... well, it just never seemed like it would come to fruition. Yet here it is, ripping a character from another game into this one. Seems to be a running theme, looking back at the poor quality works I had done previous.

Maybe i'll continue. I have some definite ideas for this. No idea what the overarching story will be, but ideas nonetheless.


	2. Questions

After everything went black, Bendy found themselves somewhere else.

A room of white appeared before them, nothing else visible as they frantically swivelled around. They found it hard to get their bearings, however, they didn't feel panic.

Rather, a strange calm swept over them. Like the grasp of a family member. A warmth they were dearly missing. Boris was the closest thing they had to family, and though they eschewed their hugs outwardly, it was quite the opposite in reality.

They coveted the warmth, and as they looked around, something appeared that wasn't there before.

A sphere. It was white, much like the rest of the room, however it was a somewhat darker shade, reminiscent of pearl.

Or bone.

However, it was what seemed to be exuding that warm feeling. It was something far, far bigger than themselves. A towering thing, hovering just barely off the ground. Grooves etched into it pulsed with light, and something was compelling the little demon to touch it.

They moved towards it cautiously, and stuck a single finger out.

That feeling grew and grew, finding a place within themselves. They felt revitalized, calmed.

But then, a feeling itched at the back of their head. A feeling of wrongness. Something was urging them away.

The light around them was beginning to dim, the entire endless expanse of white becoming a steel gray.

They turned their head as a shadow was beginning to cast over the sphere.

Above them was something else. In many ways, it was an opposite to the sphere. For one, their numbers were far, far greater.

The second was in it's actual appearance. Instead of a smooth white sphere, it was a blackened triangular pyramid. Jagged edges and layers made up it's entire design, as hundreds of them hung above, a fleet of pyramids, ready to strike.

The pyramids too exuded a feeling. An embrace, but not something warm. Something quite suffocating, the feeling beginning to overwhelm the warmth as Bendy clutched their throat defensively, their mouth feeling exceptionally dry. The shapes approached silently, hovering over the great sphere, but then, something within the sphere glowed. A pulse went out, the pyramids stopping.

That suffocating feel began to dissipate, but Bendy still felt something coming from them.

Anger. Hatred. Impatience. And a definite feeling that this was merely delay.

And then, one by one, the pyramids vanished, the white returning to this strange plane.

They looked back to the sphere, mouthing a thank you to them.

They didn't feel anything other than warmth as everything faded once again.

* * *

Bendy's eyes opened gradually, blinking several times as for what seemed for yet another time, they were somewhere else.

Nestled in the seat of what looked to be a vehicle, the demon guessing this was the ship. They heard the hum of engines, a definite feeling of speed all around them.

"Oh, you're awake. Was wondering when you'd stir. Sorry about the lack of warning, transmatting can be really bad if it's your first time." came a voice, whome Bendy quickly recognized as the stranger from before.

"T-transmatting?" Bendy spoke groggily.

"Yeah. It's a bit like teleportation of sorts. Useful for all sorts of things, ships included." the stranger replied, looking back to the controls.

The stranger's chair spun around to face them.

"Ghost, Autopilot." the stranger spoke to the air.

"Got it." the Ghost said, despite not even appearing.

However, unlike before, there was no menacing bird-like mask to separate their faces. The stranger's face looked young, easily just above them being a teenager, and Bendy still couldn't tell their gender. However, it wasn't quite like any face they'd seen from some that age. Numerous little scars criss-crossed on their cheeks and chin, a small piece of one of their earlobes simply gone.

Their hair was short, brown, and certainly not well kept, being messy and even a little ratty, bolstering through there being some white hairs were mixed in with the messy brown, likely from stress and pressure. Green eyes seemed to take in all of Bendy's features, swiveling back and forth, up and down as if trying to process the thing in front of them.

"So." the stranger started. "I've got a lot of questions, you've got a lot of questions. So, we can do this in one of two ways. Either we spew a bunch of questions at each other haphazardly, or we take turns."

"I-i'd like the latter." Bendy spoke.

"Well, you're reasonable, at least. Since you asked about transmatting, I guess i'll start. Who or what are you?"

"Isn't that two questions?" Bendy tilted their head slightly.

The strange angled themselves backward a little to conceal an eye roll.

"Alright then, who are you?" the stranger spoke, a slight tinge of irritation in their voice.

"I'm Bendy. Bendy the Dancin' Demon, they sometimes call me." the cartoon in question replied. "So who are you?"

"Me? Name's Faulkin. Maruko Faulkin." they held out a hand towards the 'toon. "A pleasure to meet you, Bendy."

Bendy cautiously took the hand, and upon figuring it wasn't a trap or prank, shook it hard.

"Huh. Got more strength there than I would've guessed." Faulkin stated, somewhat impressed. "Which brings me to the next question. What are you?"

"Well, I told you that, didn't I? I'm a demon." Bendy replied, adjusting themself on the seat, their feet just barely off of the ground.

"A demon." Maruko's eyebrow raised. I don't remember too much before I was revived, but I can say with a fair amount of certainty that whatever a demon is, you're not it."

Bendy's face turned into something of a mix of offense and confusion. "How so?"

Maruko readjusted themselves as well, crossing one of their legs. "Because, demons are described as being big, mean and brutish. Torturers of men, followers of great evil entities and gods, etc, etc."

"What." Bendy's face still had that offense, but the confusion had been replaced with uncertainty and shock, a tiny amount of ink appeared to roll down their white face, almost acting like sweat.

"That's… that's… wrong, all wrong! I like to trick people, but I would never to somethin' to purposefully hurt anybody!" Bendy's thoughts then went back to what had elapsed before they had gotten here, and they rose a single finger.

"Unless they're actually tryin' to kill me, that is. Not used to that whatsoever." Bendy added.

"If that's not what a demon is, then what is?" Maruko questioned.

"It's… um, well…" as Bendy began to think, they realized that they had never seen another a tried thinking back to their parents, but… nothing came up. The ink had started to drip again as nervousness started to set in.

"You okay there, buddy?" Maruko asked, a tinge of worry creeping into their own features.

"I… um, yes. It's just… I'm the only demon I can remember, at least back before… this place." Bendy replied, wiping some of the ink off.

"What about your parents? Relatives, anybody like that?" Maruko's eyes narrowed slightly.

"That's the thing. I… I don't remember having a family. It's always just been myself n' my friends." Bendy spoke, trying to calm themselves.

"Curious. Very, very curious. Hey, Ghost, have you run a scan on our little fellow here?" Maruko asked into the air.

"A moment." the air shimmered before the Ghost appeared. Since they weren't about the be attacked, Bendy could more clearly look at the little creature before him. A sphere surrounded by an interesting shell of sorts, it's shapes reminding the demon of when Boris taught them origami.

Or attempted to, at least.

"Hold still for a moment." the Ghost said, as a stream of beams passed over the confused and weary looking cartoon. They blinked a couple of times after it stopped, lights pulsing in and out of vision.

"Hm. That's… odd." the Ghost spoke, tilting it's singular eye as it peered at Bendy at several angles, not caring about the invasion of personal space, Bendy shifting uncomfortably as they did so.

"How so?" Maruko asked.

"Well, from a cursory scan, they appear to be made entirely of ink."

Both Maruko and Bendy both seemed confused at this fact, Bendy glancing down and poking themselves in the stomach.

"I-I don't believe i've ever been made of ink before." Bendy spoke out. "Are you sure that's right?"

"100% positive." the Ghost replied. "Though perhaps if the Tower is back up, we could run something more advanced there."

"We don't know if it is, Ghost, plus you know how Warlocks are, probably would try a vivisection.." Maruko said almost dismissively. Bendy didn't know the meaning of that last word, but the character assumed bad things, and shrunk back a little as the Ghost's shell seemed ruffled.

"And where else are we to go with our passenger, Faulkin? They're clearly foreign to this world, and they would need proper equipment to live out here like you do, which, if I may remind you, we barely have. Besides, that pulse brought back the Light. The threat of the Cabal is likely past." The Ghost responded with a clinical tone.

Maruko narrowed their eyes, swivelling their chair back around to the flight console. "Fine. Deactivate autopilot, set thrusters up to atmospheric."

"Already done." the Ghost responded, looking over to Bendy. "Sorry about their foul mood. We've been having trouble as of late, a war's been happening."

"A war… I've only heard stories about those." Bendy replied, still examining themselves.

"I'd be thankful then. One of the reasons I skipped this one, plus the fact that the mess over there drained me of those abilities you saw me use earlier. Would be suicide to fight an army without that." Maruko informed, slipping back on their mask. "Also, buckle up."

And with that, Bendy felt the ship lurch upwards as the ship began to accelerate out of the atmosphere.

Bendy felt a severe bout of nausea come over them, the Ghost trying to keep the cartoon's head upright.

"I got you. I think." the Ghost spoke, exerting a quite large amount of effort in keeping Bendy's head upright. The cartoon felt that even with the help, they were going to puke. Though they held it in, considering they were now apparently made of ink.

As they broke the atmosphere, the nausea began to cease, Bendy patting the little Ghost.

"T-thank you." Bendy spoke, shaking their head a little as their vision blurred.

"No problem. You may not be my guardian, but helping another is a nice change of pace." The Ghost replied.

"Is that jealousy you're trying to invoke?" Maruko glanced back.

"Assisting someone in not passing out because you gunned it out of the atmosphere at dangerous speeds invokes jealousy in you?" The Ghost tilted their shell.

"Touché." Maruko replied. "Though treating me like that would be nice from time to time."

"Try being more adorable and practically defenseless then, Faulkin." The Ghost retorted.

"U-um, thank you?" Bendy spoke, not exactly knowing how to respond to the idea of them being considered adorable.

"You're welcome. We should be closing on the City soon. And I would really brace yourself for the reentry." Ghost advised.

As they spoke, Bendy felt the ship lurch a second time. However, this time it was more intense. Bendy held tightly onto the arms of their chair as the ship vibrated, clenching their teeth and keeping their eyes closed.

However, within a dozen seconds, it was then over. They slowly unclenched the chair arms as the ship steadied itself.

They opened their eyes, taking a peek outside through Maruko's display.

What floated before them was something any of the passengers expected, though their reasonings were very distinctly different.

The Last City loomed, and with it, the view of the savior of humanity, and something very familiar to the little devil.

The Traveler. Parts of it were sheared off, yet it glowed, it's broken pieces hovering around it in numerous patterns and directions.

"The… the sphere." Bendy muttered in a very quiet voice, his mouth simply dropping at the sight. The sphere was far large in the dream, and despite the damage, they knew it was the very same one.

"So the Traveler's not dead after all. Don't know what I expected, honestly." Maruko stated with a casual nonchalance.

"What… is it?" Bendy asked.

"The Traveler." Ghost piped up. "It's responsible for the powers you saw Maruko used, and the creation of ghosts like me. Those like Maruko are called Guardians, and we defend what remains of humanity."

"Mostly." Maruko added. "I'm just a scout. That's how I found you, Bendy. I prefer to leave the world saving to those who actually want to."

As the ship approached the great wall where the Guardian's base of operations sat, they could see a robot on the ground, redirecting traffic to a lower building than the actual Tower, which sat in ruins.

"I'm going to bet that the Vanguard's going to be quite peeved at you, Faulkin." Ghost stated.

"Well, normally, yeah. Maybe they'll make an exception since we have our quite interesting friend here."

"Or just deal with you separately." Ghost added.

"You're probably not wrong." Maruko replied.

As they began a landing sequence, Bendy was interested in only one thing, the two's banter fading out of their mind.

They saw this Traveler. It existed, it was real, a tangible thing, or being, judging by it's actions in the dream. Was that what called them to this world? Questions led to more questions, but one lingered in the back of their mind.

If the sphere was a real thing… then what of those pyramids? That looming force, with it's suffocating grasp? The cartoon shuddered at the thought as the ship entered the new Tower, whatever coming next being a complete unknown for the diminutive demon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

A bit shorter than the last, but it's to serve a few purposes. The more formal introduction of Maruko and their Ghost, the idea of Bendy's strange ink-based nature, along with a dream and some other small comments with implications.

Next chapter will get to some more meat, a more proper introduction for Bendy to this new, somewhat bleak world they've found themselves in. Hopefully they'll be a little less confused by the end of it.

Or not. Hard to tell.


	3. Tower

"Alright. Get ready for transmat, we should be in place now." Maruko informed.

Bendy braced themselves again as the sequence began. They shut their eyes tightly, feeling everything slip away as the transmat took place. It was a curious feeling. A sudden loss of feeling everywhere, as if the world simply crumbled around them.

And then it came back in a sudden jolt, wind feeling alien against bare skin. They slowly opened their eyes, and now they were standing somewhere else.

The ship hovered right above them, moving to the side and then down, down, down, into the bowels of the facility.

They turned around from that sight, seeing the rest of what Bendy assumed was a hangar bay. Hustle and bustle of various construction workers buzzed around like bees, seemingly trying to get the place into some kind of order.

Maruko stood by their side, but Bendy could see quite a few curious eyes looking their way. It made Bendy a little nervous. Stress was beginning to creep back in.

Something which Maruko could clearly see written on the demon's features. They put a reassuring hand on their shoulder, and the demon looked up at them, slightly relaxing their shoulders as the Hunter did so.

"Let me do the talking." Maruko whispered down to them as a single figure approached. They wore a cloak much like Maruko did, however no helmet was in place, and what was there did confuse Bendy.

They seemed to be… a robot? That was something Bendy thought was restricted to books. Metal men, workers for the future. This world became more alien by the minute.

Then they began to speak, their mouth lighting up like a strobe light as they spoke after word.

"Maruko Faulkin." they spoke, crossing their arms. "Where in the hell have you been, man?"

"Scouting, travelling the world. Got plenty of data." Maruko spoke casually.

"And avoided a war which cut our number of guardians by half. I'm not much for serious talk, never was my specialty, but we could've definitely used someone like you." they retorted, a clear layer of annoyance filtering in with their voice.

"And if I had participated in the war, you would probably have one less guardian alive right now." Maruko replied, voice just as casual as before.

"Really? Could've fooled me, Mr. 'I can go 1 vs. 5 in the Iron Banner'. Cut the crap, Faulkin, even without space magic, you could've done a lot against the Cabal." the robot replied.

"I doubt it, but what's done is done, Cayde. Besides, found someone quite interesting out there." Maruko finished, head glancing over to Bendy, who's nervousness began to show again.

"I was wondering when we were going to get to that." Cayde spoke, looking over to the walking cartoon in question and lowering themselves a bit to their level. "So, who are you, little guy?"

"M-my name's Bendy. Bendy the Dancin' Demon." Bendy spoke, trying to mask their nervousness with a small smile.

The robot seemed to raise one of the plates above it's eyes, an equivalent to an eyebrow raise. "That so?"

"Found him in the North American zone. Fallen were attempting to hunt them down." Maruko informed.

"That region hasn't been messed with that much, Not surprised we missed something, lots of unknowns." Cayde looked up to Maruko for a moment before looking at Bendy once more.

"Do you remember where you came from?" Cayde asked.

"I… I just remember pulling myself out of… something, and I found myself in the basement of some.. place. I think there was some kinda weird machine down there?" Bendy said, closing his eyes for a moment to think. "Yeah, yeah. I pulled myself out right in front of it. Don't know what it is, though. Big and rusty."

Cayde glanced over to Maruko. "Faulkin, tell me you made a map of wherever you found them."

Maruko nodded. "Ghost has one."

The Ghost in question appeared. "Yes, I do. Here."

The Ghost projected a 3D map of the town they were in before, marking the building Bendy had come out of.

"Our friend here came out of this building. It's very, very old. From just a cursory scan, it easily exceeds the age of every other building by a factor of hundreds of years."

Cayde seemed to whistle at that statement. "Should probably let the Cryptarchs know in advance then, so they can get their frothing out of the way. Get a copy of that map uploaded pronto, and i'll see about sending a couple of guardians out there to get that machine. Might help us in figuring out our friend's sudden appearance here."

"Alright." the Ghost said. "And also, you should see about doing a detailed scan of Bendy here…"

The Ghost turned to the character in question as their projection shut off. "If that's fine with you, that is."

"Will it hurt at all?" Bendy asked.

"Nah. It's just like a regular Ghost scan, but longer. Usually involves multiple Ghosts, somethin' about correlating data or whatever. Not my field of expertise. Point is, it's safe." Cayde waved off.

"You sound more knowledgeable than I'd think you would, Cayde." Maruko teased.

"Blame Ikora mumbling to herself. I don't think she even realizes it half the time." Cayde shrugged. "Anyways, probably should get our friend over to the Warlocks for scanning. Check the other side of the Tower, they've mostly been over there with Ikora. Faulkin, you're in charge of our friend here until further notice."

"Fine. Let's get moving then, Bendy." Maruko spoke, gesturing Bendy along. Bendy carefully did so, twiddling their fingers as more people began to look their way.

As the duo walked away, Cayde sighed, raising his newly created hand to his forehead, rubbing it despite it just being metal. "This day just gets weirder and weirder."

* * *

Once more, the Vanguard were called together for another time today. It wasn't a formal meeting area by any means, simply a small quartered off area of the bazaar.

"Today is just one big heap of a mess, isn't it? Cabal, Traveler, and now scouts bringing in strange people without prior permission." Cayde started.

"Indeed." Zavala stated, fists holding their head up, a somewhat more casual pose than what most would expect of the Titan, but the day had drained most of their energy, even with the return of the Light. "Ikora, have the Warlocks gotten a read on this… 'Bendy'?"

"Yes, and there were some quite interesting findings. Like Faulkin's own ghost had found, their body seems to be entirely made of substance very similar to ink." Ikora started, Cayde looking quite surprised.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Considerin' how he looks, does that mean we're dealing with some sorta… living drawing here? A cartoon character?" Cayde asked.

"If you'd let me speak, Cayde, I wasn't finished." Ikora spoke in a more harsh tone, Cayde shrinking back a little. "What was more interesting however was the very large abundance of Light in their body."

"How much?" Zavala asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Every cell in their body has at least a small amount of it." Ikora finished. "It's a far larger amount than even most guardians have."

That got both of the other Vanguard's attention very quickly.

"That little guy? Don't tell me you're gonna put them into combat." Cayde spoke with a touch of disbelief. "And don't tell me they could be better than me. I have a rep to upkeep."

"They have great potential, and stifling it by keeping them here would be a waste. Cayde, we need the help more than ever. We may have one guardian who's taken down countless servants of the Darkness, but they're not invincible and they can't be everywhere at once." Ikora stated.

"From what I've heard, they can barely fire a gun. They didn't come here with instincts like we did when we were revived. It'd be a ton of training, they don't have the fantastic life insurance the Ghosts give us, and they may not even want to fight." Cayde countered.

"While the potential may be great, Cayde does have a point." Zavala started. "You also must factor in their size and shape requiring specialized equipment, and most resources we have right now are being dedicated to rebuilding."

Ikora was about to say something, but Zavala rose a finger. "But. If you are right about there being great potential in them, we should ask them about this first. It should be their choice, regardless of the risk."

"Works for me." Cayde added. "That all? We done here?"

"That we are." Zavala stated. "Cayde, find our guest and direct them to the outer rail in a couple of minutes. I'd like to see this… Bendy for myself."

"Alright, you'll get them in a bit." Cayde spoke as they began to move away, moving out of the bazaar quickly.

"You're dead set on inducting them as a Guardian, aren't you?" Zavala asked as they got up.

"Yes. Very much so." Ikora stated, as they looked up to the Traveler.

"It's not just because of the Light, is it?" Zavala asked simply, knowing the answer.

"Don't you think it's convenient that on the same day the Traveler awakes, a scout finds a creature filled with more Light then we've ever seen before outside of a Guardian?" Ikora asked.

"Do you think this Bendy could be a... gift from the Traveler?" Zavala asked.

"The possibility is there. A very distinct one." Ikora casually stated, looking over to Zavala. "One I think we should look into. The Traveler works in strange ways."

"We'll see." Zavala replied, beginning to move away themselves.

Ikora took a breath in as Zavala left, looking up to the Traveler, taking in it's damaged yet beautiful nature.

"That we will." Ikora said to nobody, finally taking her leave as well.

* * *

Bendy cautiously walked through the Tower at Cayde's request. Alone. They didn't like it whatsoever. Countless eyes still watched as they passed, both civilian and Guardian. And this made the 'toon very anxious, ink dripping down their face once more, forcing them to wipe it off. They thought the person who wanted to see them must be important.

The person in question was quite obvious as the demon approached. Subtlety amongst the others in the Tower was never Commander Zavala's specialty. To the small character, Zavala was a hulking giant, nearly twice their height. A Titan in more ways than one.

"H-hello, sir? You… wanted to see me?" Bendy asked.

"Yes, yes I did. For a few reasons." Zavala spoke, turning around to look at Bendy. "I am Commander Zavala, and I would like to formally give you an introduction to our City."

"Oh, um… thank you, Mr. Zavala." Bendy nodded, reaching up a hand. "I'm Bendy. It's nice to meet you."

Zavala reached down a hand and shook it hard. Bendy did their best not to flinch from the strength of it.

"It is good to meet you as well. Now, I'd like to ask you a question. What do you know about Guardians?" Zavala asked, putting his hands behind his back.

"Well, um, they apparently get fancy powers from that big ball, n' one o' them saved me!" Bendy replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Simply put, the scan you undertook has shown us that you have that very same Light that powers us Guardians within you. In fact, you may even have more."

Bendy looked at Zavala with a mixture of confusion, realization and a swirl of other emotions, coalescing at different moments.

"I mean, when we were escaping, one of those… Fallen fellows grabbed my leg. Maruko couldn't help me, so I just… threw my hand out at them." Bendy recalled. "N' that forced them back! I didn't think of it much at the time, considerin', you know, everything."

"Perhaps you saw a spark of that power, coming out when you truly needed it. Your Light can be shaped, be forged into something greater. If you wanted it to." Zavala spoke, a more formal tone being applied than normal.

"Would I have to fight monsters like those Fallen?" Bendy asked, a droplet of fear within their voice.

"Not if you want to. Many Guardians, or others with the Light take many jobs here in the City. There is still much to rebuild, the War took much, but with the Traveler awake, I believe things will be better. You could help, if you so wanted."

Bendy looked deep in thought, thinking through all their options. "Maybe. I'd like to at least learn a bit, figure out things."

"I can arrange that. If there's anything else you need, or have questions about, simply ask." Zavala stated.

"Well…" Bendy started, rubbing the back of their neck. "There was also that dream…"

The demon seemed to be somewhat lost in thought, and Zavala rose an eyebrow at the last comment. "Dream?"

"Yeah, yeah, it happened after I feel unconscious because of that transmat… thing. There was that Sphere, the… Traveler or whatever. I'd never seen it before, but it was nice and warm. Better than those… other things." Bendy spoke somewhat nervously as they twiddled their fingers.

Zavala leaned down somewhat towards them. "What other things?"

"They were… pyramids. Or at least really big ships that looked like them. Big, jagged things. The Traveler was nice and warm, but those things… it felt like I couldn't breathe." Bendy explained slowly. "I don't know what they are, but there were a lot of them. I don't even think I could see them all. The Traveler let out a big… pulse, I guess you could call it, and they went away."

"I've never heard reports of any ships like that. You still remember them in detail?" Zavala asked, a genuine curiosity rising within them. Bendy nodded. "If you could draw them, even something simple, I would like to see these ships you describe."

"Well, I don't have any paper with me. Or… anything. Oh, I must've forgotten my stuff. Eh, no, later, later…" Bendy mumbled a little to themselves.

"I can get you that. For now, I'll also see about getting you a room and sending some paper there." Zavala asked. "Is that all?"

"Well, thank you. I… I haven't seen generosity like that in a while. But, um, I do have more questions." Bendy said, curiosity bubbling over.

"Ask away." Zavala spoke.

"Why's your skin blue?" the demon asked.

At that moment, Zavala knew this was going to take a while. But in the end, as they talked for a couple of hours, going over countless topics and testing Zavala's knowledge in every one, both learned quite a lot about the other.

And for the first time since they had been unceremoniously dumped in this alien world, Bendy had a genuine smile on their face.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

And thus, Bendy's true journey into this world of Light and Dark begins.

I'm unsure if I got the tones of the Vanguard right. I did want to do a slightly more serious approach to Cayde, since they were just straight comedy fodder in 2, which I despised, but i'm unsure as to the others, as Zavala and Ikora are somewhat similar to each other. Tell me what you think of that, because i'm clueless, despite my research into their characters.

Otherwise, I liked writing this chapter. It was shorter than I thought it would be, but it gets the job done, I think. Next up is the beginning of Bendy's training, and a deeper look to see what this little ink demon can do.


	4. Training

The Twilight Gap. An infamous place, situated at the limits of the City. And much like everything else in the City's perimeter, the Red War was not kind to the former defensive fortification. It's central building was smashed in, Artillery guns, defunct but now twisted into new shapes.

However, the Guardians who previously fought each other here in their Crucible matches put up a fight as the Cabal invaded. Wrecks and chunks of Harvester ships littered the ground, one crashed into one of it's central towers. The impromptu Second Battle of Twilight Gap was a long, grueling one, even as the Guardians were drained of their Light.

The area's damage made it unsuitable for Crucible matches. Thus it sat, unused as the City licked it's wounds, old battles forgotten as they recovered from new ones.

Until today, that is. Two people lurked in it's ruins. One, the Warlock Vanguard, hands behind their back as they looked down to the second, more diminutive figure below them.

Bendy tilted their head at what they looked at, one of a couple of training dummies, pieced together from the armor of Cabal troops and propped up. They poked it's chestpiece experimentally, having to reach up quite a ways to do so.

"So, you want me to… punch it?" Bendy looked up to Ikora with an unsure face. "Wouldn't that hurt? A lot?"

"If you were a normal human, yes, it would. But you are not." Ikora started. "The Light can give even us Warlocks great strength, and any pain or damage will recover shortly after."

"Alright, I… guess i'll try." Bendy spoke, looking to the dummy and it's quite intimidating looking armor. They took in a breath, rubbing their hands together rapidly as the did so.

They leaned back for a punch, and put all their force forward.

The dummy didn't move an inch. Yet, surprising Bendy, there was no pain. Their eyes widened at that, before settling back into a confused expression, something their face was starting to get quite used to.

"That… didn't hurt. At all. Is, um, that normal?" Bendy asked, looking back up to them.

"Even Titans can feel some of that force against armor such as that. So no, but you aren't normal either. Try again." Ikora spoke, her voice sounding somewhat more interested now.

"Alrighty." Bendy spoke, arm moving back for another punch. Once again, they threw a punch, and once again, neither Bendy's fist nor the dummy moved.

"Nope, nothin'." Bendy shrugged.

Ikora looked on with a genuine curiosity, though they stowed it with a stern look. "Perhaps that is something to look into later. Let us try something different."

"Close your eyes for a moment, if you would." Ikora instructed. Bendy rose a figurative eyebrow for a moment before conceding to the request.

"Think. Focus. Breathe. Think about the dummy in front of you. Think of it as an enemy, moving towards you, ready to strike with all it's inhuman might." Ikora spoke. "You may not have a real weapon, but look to your will. Feel it with your fingertips, as if it were a tangible thing."

Bendy flexed their fingers in front of them nearly unconsciously.

"Now, force it outward, your hands is a gateway to your will. Impose it on the world." Ikora finished.

Bendy clenched their hands into a pair of fist before throwing them outward, just as they did in the church.

The two hands threw out pulses, condensing into one large wave of energy, A large splash of ink followed, coating most of the dummy's armor in the substance as well as pushing it back, a notable dent on the chestplate.

From above, Ikora looked on with a small smile forming, though a touch of intrigue mixed in due to the ink's presence.

"Open your eyes, Bendy. Tell me what you see." Ikora spoke with a lighter tone. The demon in question did so.

"I… I did it?" Bendy spoke, realizing it worked. "I did it! Well, I think I did somethin' like it before, back when I was bein' rescued, but I did it without being in a panic!"

"Many Guardians figure out and find their powers in the field. Yours, however, is a little different than most." Ikora replied, looking to the dummy.

The ink was seemingly eating away at the plating at a quite steady rate. "And quite potent, as well."

Bendy experimentally looked at their own hands. "So I don't even need a weapon?"

"Guardians themselves are weapons. Guns are simply tools, extensions of our power." Ikora replied. "But they are still very useful."

Bendy would usually be listening intently, but the little cartoon had just figured out they could wield magic consciously, causing a big grin to appear on their face as they flung out each of their hands a few more times experimentally, spraying some more ink and pulses of energy onto the now melting training dummy.

"That's so cool! What else can I do?" Bendy asked excitedly, grin growing even larger.

Ikora exhaled slightly through their nose at their barely contained excitement. The reminded the Vanguard of themselves when they were far younger, more casual, eager to dive into the world with new power at their hands.

"Let's try something a little more refined, then. A Guardian's Light manifesting in a melee battle is one of the most raw and primal forms of Light. Close your eyes once more, if you will." Ikora started.

This time, Bendy did so without hesitation, breathing in and out rhythmically to calm their excitement somewhat.

"Feel for that will again. Solidify it within the palm of your hand. Now shape it, like clay, form it with your mind and form it into a ball." Ikora continued. "Then, throw it outward, let that will be imposed, let not even distance stop it."

Bendy's hand clutched and invisible ball, one that began to solidify as they held it, a sphere of inky black pulsating before they launched it outwards. The blob went forth, impacting on another dummy. The ink seemed into every crevice and crack, melting away the armor quite quickly, leaving the dummy nothing but a pool of ink by the time Bendy opened their eyes.

"Wha'? Where'd the…" Bendy's surprised expression widened further as they noted the pile of ink where the dummy had once sat. "I, um, I just melted it? Woah."

"Your Light is stronger than most, and it comes out in a way I have never seen before. There are many schools within the three sects of guardians. The Hunters have the Gunslingers, the Bladedancers, the Nightstalkers, and the Arcstriders. The Titans have their Strikers, the Sentinels, the Sunbreakers. And the Warlocks have the Voidwalkers, the Stormcallers, the Sunsingers, and the Dawnblades." Ikora explained.

"Each is different, shaping the Light given to them in their own way. Seeing you here, I believe you would fit amongst the Warlocks. From the way you utilize the most primal form of your inner Light, to your innate curiosity about the world, judging by what Zavala told me. But you don't fit into any of those sects. You have something new, something unique." they continued. "You would be the envy of any Warlock if they knew of this, and even I am interested to see what true potential lingers within you."

"If… I have somethin' new, then I won't be able to rely on most of your knowledge, would I?" Bendy asked.

"Not for advancing the knowledge of this unique Light of yours, but that is not to say that you cannot learn other forms of Light." Ikora started. "No Guardian is limited to one particular shape. Light is malleable. Many Guardians know multiple types, I myself know several myself. And perhaps looking at things from a different perspective could open new possibilities."

"But we will figure out these things in due time. For now, I would like to teach one more thing to you." Ikora spoke, leaning a little bit forward. "I would like you to figure out how to get up here without going around."

"Wha'?" Bendy asked as their face settled back into confusion. "But, I can't jump anywhere near that high!"

"Think, Warlock, think." Ikora simply repeated, an echo of words they remembered a very long time ago.

Bendy's eyes narrowed for a moment as they parsed those words, the demon then closing their eyes for a moment.

Words of the recent past echoed.

"Impose it upon the world."

Something clicked within their brain. Perhaps they couldn't jump up there normally. But perhaps they were thinking too small. They had the Light. Thus, they focused, clenching their hands before taking a deep breath. Then, they leapt up. Their entire body lifted, a thin layer of light giving it a bright white outline as they floated up and beyond Ikora's perch on the bridge.

It was only then they opened their eyes. They blinked twice, confused at their surroundings before they looked down.

They were far higher than the small walkway Ikora was on, yet they very slowly descended to their level.

"That worked?!" Bendy called down. "I didn't mean to go this high!"

"Normally, Guardians don't go that high." Ikora spoke calmly, though her eyes were slightly widened. "But most guardians aren't 4'2."

"Hey! I'm quite sensitive about my height!" Bendy spoke as they finally came down to the Vanguard's level.

"If it means anything, I think it makes you look adorable." Ikora spoke in a more casual tone, a subtle indication of the end of the lesson.

"You know I just melted that dummy in heavy armor, right?" Bendy nudged a thumb to the side, indicating to the remaining pile of ink where a dummy once stood.

"Guardians would likely find that quite charming." Ikora gave a smirk. "Now come, you did well. I'll see if I can't get lunch prepared in advance."

Bendy gave a smile at that, tapping their belly as they did so. "Oh, is it more of that ramen stuff? I really liked that!"

"I'll see what I can do." Ikora responded as the two began to walk away, having a little banter as Ikora's ship swooped in from the City limits to pick them up.

* * *

"Now THIS is a gun." Cayde had said. For what seemed like the hundredth time. The weapon range wasn't used too often even with it's newness, it's patrons primarily being the few Gunsmiths who resided in the Tower as Guardians usually tested weaponry in the field.

Three stood in the range. An over-enthusiastic Cayde, showing off their wide collection of guns.

A somewhat annoyed looking Maruko Faulkin, leaning against one wall as Cayde blabbered on.

And Bendy, who, while they were supposed to be learning to fire guns properly, hadn't touched a single one yet, a look of disappointment slowly beginning to hang on their face as the Hunter's embellished tales and descriptions dragged on.

"The Palindrome. Arcite made this piece. Long range, high caliber, and it's weight helps with recoil." Cayde spoke, Bendy tried reaching for it before the Vanguard snatched it away. "No touching."

"Cayde." Maruko growled. "You're really beginning to annoy even me."

"What? Is showing off my collection a bad thing?" Cayde seemed offended, even as two scowls met them.

"You're supposed to be showing me how to shoot and handle guns properly, Cayde." Bendy spoke bluntly. "Now can I actually see a gun?"

"You are, you're seeing one right here." Cayde gestured to the revolver in their hand. From the side, Maruko snatched it from Cayde's hand as they joked, causing their hands to scramble in an attempt to get it back from them before it got out of reach. "Hey!"

"Seriously, Cayde." Maruko's eyes narrowed.

Cayde's eyes rolled before the Exo sighed, reaching out a hand towards Maruko. "Fine, fine. Palindrome should work pretty well for a starter anyways."

Maruko cautiously handed it back, Cayde emptying the cylinder of it's cartridge.

"Alright, before we get to the actual shooting, may as well get the positions of your hands right." Cayde spoke, hesitantly handing the handcannon over to Bendy.

"Few things to know. First and foremost, always assume a gun's loaded. Keep your finger off the trigger unless you're looking to kill, and definitely keep the barrel pointed away from friends. Sure, we're Guardians, we'll live, but that doesn't reduce the fact that it hurts like hell." Cayde spoke. "Always try to use both hands. Use your dominant hand for firing and keep the other on the other side of the grip. Support it, you know you're holding it right if you're covering the whole grip. It's a bit different with rifles, but we'll get to that."

Bendy scrunched their face as they did so. "Feels a bit odd."

"Very, but it's something you get used to pretty quick. Soon enough, it'll feel pretty natural." Cayde directed, moving Bendy's arms outward. "You want to extend your arms, but still keep a little bit of bend, though…"

Cayde casually flicked Bendy's arm, causing the little demon to look to them. "Well, i'd usually say something about elbows, but you don't seem to have 'em. Guess that's a reason they call you Bendy, huh?"

At that statement, Bendy casually moved his arms downward, bending to a degree in a way no arm ever should.

"Huh." both Cayde and Maruko said before the character put them back into their proper place.

"Please don't do that again, that just makes my brain hurt." Cayde said bluntly, Bendy simply giving a small nod as they finished re-assuming a firing position. Cayde looked from multiple angles. "Alright, looks good. Just test the trigger a few times. Get a feel for it."

Bendy did so, making tiny "pew-pew" noises as they did so.

Cayde did a small chuckle as they did so, reaching for a cylinder of ammo. "Yeah, it's going to sound a lot louder than a 'pew', you'll want Fusion Rifles for that."

"Aren't Fusion Rifles more of a 'sprrrprprprt'?" Maruko added, sounding a little like a motorboat.

Cayde rose a finger until they thought about it. "Yeah, actually, that's a pretty good impression. Anyways, here, let's try some actual ammo."

Bendy was handed the loader, looking at it strangely as they lowered the weapon.

"Just open the cylinder, slide it in, bam, done. Way easier than the old times, i'll tell you that much." Cayde noted, pointing Bendy to the cylinder's release.

Then Bendy did as they said, putting the cartridge in and closing the cylinder with a small click.

"Now, get into position and be ready to fire. Remember, focus on aiming. Don't try to focus on the shot, the actual firing should be an afterthought, just relax, aim on target. When when it feels right, fire." Cayde advised.

Bendy focused, narrowing an eye and aiming down the handcannon's holographic sights at the paper target representing a Vandal down the range. There was a moment of silence as they scoped it out, and then a resounding bang resonated through the range.

"Loud…" Bendy spoke, still not used to the noise.

"Like holding guns, you get used to the noise. Most helms also have systems to help with that as well." Maruko commented.

"What he said. I'd give earplugs or something, but, uh…"

"I don't have ears." Bendy flatly finished.

"How does that even work?" Maruko asked with a slight tilt of their head. Bendy merely shrugged as Cayde pulled in the target.

The bullet had landed firmly in the target's chest, Cayde nodding their head in approval before sending the target back out. "Good first shot. The weight helps a lot. Probably the reason why lots of people used it back in the old Crucible."

"Along with the fact that Palindromes could be just bought for cheap once you weren't terrible at Crucible."

"Ah, that's the thing, now it's a collector's item." Cayde replied swiftly. "And I do want it back after you're finished practicing."

Bendy rose an invisble eyebrow at that. "Where else am I gonna' get good weapons like this?"

"Field, usually. You'd be surprised the stuff you can find in engrams." Cayde explained. "On that, have you been thinking about going out in the field at all?"

Bendy looked a little conflicted before they went back to lining up another shot. "Well, I dunno. I mean, I seemingly have magic now..."

"And guns. Never forget the guns." Cayde added, Bendy shooting a slightly irritated glance their way.

"And guns." Bendy spoke, firing off another round. "Oh! That reminds me. Maruko, what did you do with that shotgun I had?"

"Oh, the double-barrel? I sent it over to our local gunsmith Banshee to have it fixed up, maybe change it so it fits someone more your size, you know. Should be done in a day or two."

"You actually got Banshee working on a new project? That'll probably come out really nicely, then." Cayde sounded somewhat more interested, perhaps even a little excited.

"It's for our dancing demon, Cayde. Not you."

Cayde looked slightly dejected, but looked back to Bendy as they shot off another round. "Can I maybe at least try it a little when it's done?"

Bendy glanced over again, face parsed in thought. "As long as you let me use one of your weapons for the time you use it."

"Sure. Which one?" Cayde thought, thinking to the laundry list of weapons of all kinds they showed off.

Bendy thought for a moment, lowering the Palindrome in their hands. "Ace of Spades."

Cayde's eyes widened, not expecting the answer. "Oh, well, um…"

Maruko simply chuckled heavily. "Good choice."

Cayde was silent for a few moments as they thought about it. "Alright, how did you know which button to push?"

"I saw the way you were treating it when you showed me. I put two and two together, and…" Bendy let the blanks be filled by the others.

"You really ARE a demon." Cayde admitedd, Bendy giving a smug smirk. "Alright, alright, I give. I'll let you take her out for a test run. But if I dare see a scratch on her…"

"I could say the same for the shotgun." Bendy replied.

"Deal's a deal then. Now, I gotta go do Vanguard stuff. Maruko, i'm trusting on leaving that revolver with them, and I better see it back by the end of the day." Cayde raised a finger towards them.

"Relax, 6. Your gun's safe in our hands. Palindromes were meant to last anyways. Arcite builds 'em good." Maruko stated casually.

"You better hope so." Cayde spoke, looking over to Bendy one last time. "Just remember my advice, and you should be golden."

Bendy nodded at that, and Cayde dusted himself off. "Alright, good stuff. Cya!"

And then, he was gone, out of sight fast and the range even faster.

"Are all Hunters like him?" Bendy asked casually.

"Egotists, narcissists, occasionally idiotic, sometimes brilliant?" Maruko listed off, thinking for a moment as Bendy hesitently nodded. "Yeah, that sums up most of us."

"Including you?" Bendy asked jokingly.

"You wound me." Maruko replied flatly, clutching their chest before Bendy lined up another shot.

That would sum up the rest the three hours they spent there. Banter, shooting, reloading, and more banter. Bendy's hearing grew accustomed to the bang of the cannon they held, and soon enough, it did feel natural in their hands.

As Bendy's hands and hearing grew accustomed to it, the idea of them actually going out in the field seemed more and more reasonable. A growing thought that perhaps they could actually take on this world.

And the very next day, they accepted the offer.

The Guardian known as Bendy was born.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

A longer chapter, a lot of filler, a lot of training, and now Bendy's had a decent amount of experience with all three Vanguard. Now we can actually get to the more action oriented bits. This will all build up to something. I have a firmer grasp on what comes next after thinking about it for a bit.

I think this story is probably going to be on the shorter side. Something simple and concise. Maybe i'll write more afterwards, dunno.

On a side note, I think i'm going to call Bendy's subclass "Inkshaper". I think it sounds Destiny-like. It might not come up, but it just sounds pretty cool to me.


	5. Baron

"Clothes are weird." Bendy spoke with an air of realization.

"And if I were talking to anybody else, I would say saying that would be quite weird." Maruko had replied.

Here they were, gearing up for the first time within Maruko's small room. It was not that hard to find armor for the demon, all that needed to really be done was some downsizing and adjusting of proportions, easily done with some Glimmer and matter conversion. Standard helmets were a no-go, however, the horns and general shape of their head simply refusing to conform to them or simply not sealing properly.

It was a rather simple design that followed most Warlock armor. Simple nanoweave, a small coat with large coattails that hung behind them all alongside a black-white design that matched Bendy's other features. Their bowtie still sat atop all this, as well as their gloves and shoes, which they very much refused to take off, though had been improved somewhat with a little plating and electronics here and there.

"Different standards. I feel like i'm gonna trip over these coattails. Feels kinda itchy all over." Bendy spoke, idly scratching their arms and readjusting their tie several times.

"Armor can help bring out the most of our Light. Shape it and help it flow in ways we normally can't." Maruko explained. "And i'm still quite worried about your lack of helmet."

"Well, you don't have horns or a floating head." Bendy retorted.

"And you don't have a Ghost, meaning, you die, that's it." Maruko reminded.

Bendy swallowed at that. "I… I know. Are you trying make me go back on doing this? I have this shield thing, right?"

"Just sayin' to be careful. One or two shots from a Line or Wire Rifle could easily cut your life short." Maruko reminded.

"Well, we don't really know that. I don't know how much damage I can take." Bendy replied back, nervousness forming in the form of a few ink drops dripping down their face before they shifted back their attention to their armor. "But I really don't wanna find out."

"We'll just stick with the simple stuff for now. Some patrolling and the like. You got that armor fully fitted?"

Bendy tightened the belt the armor had, ruffling the waist a little before shooting a thumbs up. "Yep. Should be good."

"Alright, if that's the case, then I got some gifts for you." Maruko stated. "Ghost, the case?"

"Right here." the Ghost spoke, a quick transmat bringing a fairly large case into the Hunter's arms.

"A gift?" Bendy tilted their head, raising an eyebrow as they did so.

"S. Plural, not singular." Maruko corrected, udoing the latches of the case.

Inside were two items. One was a simple looking handgun, a green colouration decorated with the image of branches, an imprint of a wolf decorating it's sides as well as being equipped with a small silencer.

However, the main attraction was somewhat bigger, a little heftier than the handcannons the little demon had practiced with. It was a double-barrel shotgun, it's barrel sawed down, stock removed. What was once a wooden grip was entirely remade, a far better metal and plastic grip made for their hands, though they could see lines of the old wood mixed in, smoothed down and refurbished to add a bit of an older touch to the weapon.

The barrel's cut was clean, and a set of glowing green ironsights had been attached to the top of it.

"Banshee finished up with the shotgun. He did a lot with it. Grip has lots of recoil absorption, barrel was cut down so it's easier for you to handle, you lose a bit of range, yeah, but it will spew out enough pellets to take down most anyone." Maruko explained, Bendy slowly reaching for the weapon, feeling it in their hands.

Bendy immediately checked if it was loaded, which it wasn't, luckily. "I wasn't expectin' it to be this small."

"If i'm being honest, I didn't, either." Maruko admitted. "After he learned of your measurements, I think he adjusted. He told me he called the gun 'Inkwell'."

"I like it." Bendy appraised as they put it on their belt's magnetic holster, looking to the other weapon. "Smaller than a handcannon…"

"Sidearm. They've grown in use with Guardians as of late, ever since relations with the Reef grew. Won this one back in the Iron Banner a year or two back, don't use it much, but it's very handy to have. Something quieter to go with the boom of that shotgun." Maruko explained, pulling the handgun out and shutting the case, their Ghost transmatting it away.

"Alright." Bendy asked, gesturing for the gun, which they examined thoroughly upon receiving.

"It's lightweight, can be quickly drawn and fired as fast as you can pull the trigger. Good in a pinch." Maruko added, Bendy nodding it and placing it opposite to the shotgun.

"Won't I be lacking range in general, though?" Bendy questioned, looking a little uneasy.

Maruko shrugged. "We'll probably find something out in the field. Our enemies love hoarding weaponry, from what i've found. You ready, then?"

"I… I guess so." Bendy spoke, quite unsure, to be honest. A comforting hand on their shoulder from Maruko steadied them, their pie-shaped eyes looking up to them.

"You'll be fine, trust me. I more worry for our enemies, to be honest." Maruko chuckled, Bendy's nervousness relieved as they shot out a small smile towards the Hunter. "Now, we got a ship to get to."

Bendy nodded, and the two went off, the little Ink Demon excited to finally go out into this new world.

* * *

Bendy adjusted their seat belt as they transmatted into Maruko's ship, the cartoon still feeling odd from the transportation. Maruko was checking all the systems before they took off, flicking several switches into their appropriate positions as the ship hummed to life.

Suddenly, comms flared to life, a distinct pinging indicating someone wanted to talk, Maruko accepting it quickly.

"-right, i'm on it… Oh, hey, you finally came through." Cayde's voice came through comms. "I know you're probably going with Bend' over to patrol somewhere, but, um, gonna need you to make a little detour."

"Where and why?" Maruko asked quickly, a slight pang of irritation blending into their voice.

"Well, it's about that team I sent after the machine Bendy talked about." Cayde started, Bendy's eyes widening slightly at the mention.

"I haven't heard anything from them since they landed there and started placing beacons. Normally i'd say it's just Hunters being Hunters, but it was supposed to be a pretty fast job for the most part. I'd send someone else, but, we're busy on a lot of fronts, and the one I was thinking of sending is dealing with problems on Mercury right now." Cayde explained. "And you two are the only other ones with experience within the area."

Bendy's nervousness was beginning to resurface, thoughts running through their mind trying to think of what could have happened to them. Maruko noted this after glancing back towards them.

"You don't have to go, you know." Maruko spoke softly. Bendy's face shifted between discomfort, indecision and focus.

"No, I.. I'll come. If I was the one who had them sent there, even indirectly… I need to help them if they're still alive!" Bendy spoke. Maruko simply nodded in reply.

"Alright then. Ghost, set a route for the town. Cayde, anything else need doing there?" Maruko asked, their little Ghost plotting routes immediately as their path altered.

"Yeah, there's one other thing." Cayde started. "Fallen are infesting that town, probably a Baron or Archon down there leading them. Been apparently skirmishing with Hive, who are coming from the tunnels below. Both are bad, but Fallen's probably the easier one to get rid of. They probably have got a Baron or Archon with 'em. If you could get rid of them, would probably allow us to set a foothold in the town to get rid of the Hive afterwards."

"I'm going to really hope it's a Baron." Maruko nearly mumbled. "Alright. We'll see what we can do."

"Great! I'll keep in touch, still going over the data all these beacons are sending out." Cayde spoke. Maruko looked back to their passenger, who was looking exceptionally nervous, but just seemed to cover their forehead with one hand to stop the flow of ink.

"You get used to it. Killing high-ranking enemies is honestly a good starting point. That's where I started." Maruko spoke calmly.

"R-really?" Bendy asked with a skeptical look.

"Yeah. Actually wasn't too hard, got resurrected near a camp with a Baron in it. Lots of our enemies underestimate Guardians. Fallen, Cabal, Hive, etc. All the same in the end, and they all fall to either bullet or Light." Maruko continued as the ship began to descend.

Bendy seemed a little calmed by their words, even with the rapid change of direction in the ship. "I… I hope so."

"Trust me. You'll see soon enough." Maruko started, the ship beginning to slow. "Like now."

And as soon as they said that, the Hunter began to dematerialize, the ink demon too feeling the strange nothingness of transmatting once again as they descended to the town below.

* * *

Bendy's shoes plopped down on the grass below as they appeared, quickly pulling out the small sidearm they had, surveying the surroundings and assessing if any Fallen were around. Luckily, none seemed to show their faces.

Maruko was on one knee, looking to the land in front of them.

The town seemed far smaller when looking at it from the edge, though Bendy couldn't tell if that was distance or the sheer amount of shredded buildings. Entire lots sat in rubble, leaving large squares of empty space.

Bendy was about to speak, but Maruko raised a finger, making a "shhhh" noise.

Bendy tilted their head before they began to listen, crouching a little themselves. First, all they could hear was wind. But they listened more closely.

Distinct pinging could be heard in the distance, followed by the resounding echo of several booms.

"Fighting?" Bendy whispered, looking to the Hunter. They merely nodded, pulling up the hood of their cloak, a distinct white thing decorated with the same tree-like symbol as that of the demon's own handgun.

"We move. Stay low, stay close." Maruko spoke in a more focused voice than before, beginning to move down the hill from where they were.

Bendy paused for a moment before following them. Their serious tone was indicative of what was ahead.

A real fight.

They weaved through the ruins gracefully, and with nary a noise, Maruko only pausing with a raised hand as a patrol came by, or a Skiff erupted from above, it's guns firing off in the direction Bendy could only assume an escalating battle was ongoing.

They were in quite deep now, the two now able to clearly hear the noises from before. The primal, brutal blasts of Fallen weaponry intermingled with something else, something Bendy could only describe as howling. It sent a bit of a shiver up their figurative spine. However, Maruko didn't pause for a moment, and thus, they couldn't afford to stay still.

Eventually they did reach a large building. Likely the largest remaining in the town other than the church. It was a large building, a large dome over it's top, it's front decorated with a variety of pillars.

It reminded Bendy of their old home's town hall. Simply… older. Windows were shattered, pillars cracked. A wide hole in the dome shined light down into the interior of the building and moss and vines began to grow over a majority of the walls.

However, the amount of Fallen around it's perimeter said one thing. This was definitely the Fallen's current base in the area. Vandals sat in shattered windows, Line Rifles in their hands. Patrols of Dregs scurried in and out of the building, mostly reinforcing the side where combat was occurring.

Both Maruko and Bendy were crouched, just barely visible as they blended in with the shadows of the alleyway around them.

Maruko scanned the area, looking to every window, possible entrance, and possible sniper position.

"If our baron's in this town, they're there. They're usually a little more fearful of battle than archons are." Maruko explained with a whisper.

"So, um, wha's the plan here?" Bendy whispered back.

"Three snipers in windows. Line rifles. Ghost, get me Black Spindle." Maruko spoke softly, and transmatted into their hands was a curious weapon. A long black sniper rifle, partially infused with chitin. Chitin that reminded Bendy very much of the scene they found when they first woke up.

"I'll take out the snipers quickly. Then, we bolt across." Maruko traced a finger across the street. "There. Hole in second floor is our entry. Then, we fight in. Getting in quiet isn't really an option here. Too many Fallen. We get in, we get to the Baron, we get out."

"That… that sounds like it's going to be a lot harder than how you're saying it." Bendy noted.

"A little. Now, get those little legs ready. As soon as I fire off a third shot, you run, got it?" Maruko affirmed. Bendy nodded, and the Hunter took aim.

They breathed in, finger hovering over the trigger. A lance of green arced out from the weapon's barrel, finding a place firmly within one sniper's head, wisps of Ether rapidly escaping. Then, it was repeated with a second, and now the Fallen had begun to shift their attention over to their direction.

Finally, the third shot landed, and the pair both ran. A torrent of Arc and Solar bolts cascaded in their direction from multiple groups of Fallen.

Shots grazed Bendy's robes, shields flaring as they reached the other side of the street. They lifted themselves upward to the position of the hole.

Vandals swiftly rose their weapons towards the rising pair. Maruko moved more quickly, sliding under one solar volley and plunging their knife into the Vandal's neck, cutting through it in one swift motion. Bendy steadied themselves for a moment in the air, their sidearm ringing out as it threw the Vandal's aim off.

The demon proceeded to touch down on the floor, sidearm still singing it's song of death until the Vandal fell to the rubble-ridden ground in a clatter.

"Let's move, quickly. They'll be on us fast." Maruko spoke, sheathing the knife and readying their handcannon.

Bendy nodded quickly, reloading the sidearm before the two descended into the hall before them.

* * *

Baron Simariks was once a King. The fall of the House of Kings was swift and unexpected. A combination of Guardian, Hive and Taken infestation. Few survived to the rise of the House of Dusk, yet here they were, a very large Baron, nearly the size of an Archon, sent to an unexplored territory to claim and salvage everything they could.

Here they sat deep within what they could only assume was a place of power, looking at tactical readouts from multiple Shanks and Servitors.

A battle was raging. Their Fallen versus the seemingly endless Hive that kept coming from the tunnels below. It irritated them. They were working with far less than they were used to. They had helped plan what became the Battle of the Twilight Gap, they fought against Guardians, they would not let some worms take this ruin that was rightfully theirs.

Countless eyes poured over the screens, switching views near constantly. Ogre and Walker fought, countless Vandals and Dregs threw lead, shrapnel and energy at the incoming horde. Thralls fell, but were soon replaced. Knights cut through swathes of Dregs and Shanks as Wizards casts their endless spells.

Their lower hands tensed, tightening and nearly crushing the capsule of Ether in one hand, only stopping themselves barely, taking a sip out of it as a reminder.

Then, they heard gunfire. Gunfire that was notably closer than the battle at hand. The Baron did not know what it was. They had heard rumors of Guardian ships appearing a few days ago, but nothing had come of it since.

Or perhaps the Hive had snuck in from behind, looking to cut off leadership quickly? Regardless of the intruders, the Baron prepared themselves. It was not their first time in a fight, not by a long shot.

They pulled out their main weapon, a custom piece that had served them since before the Twilight Gap. A large Arc-laden spear, with a blade nearly as long as a Dreg. Many claimed the Wretches of the House came from him, but they simply taught old tradition, weaponry resurfacing not seen since the Whirlwind.

Below this monstrous spear lie a pair of upsized Shock pistols, made for rapid fire and a fast cool system, allowing for bursts of Arc quickly. They slid into their lower hands after they finished their Ether.

Their glowing eyes narrowed as they began towards the large doorway. Hopefully, this problem would be dealt with swiftly. Their Fallen needed them. Dusk needed him.

They kept this in mind as they moved swiftly out the door, the battle-hardened veteran and tactician ready for whatever was waiting.

* * *

The main hall of the building was quite large. Larger than either Maruko or Bendy expected.

Large rows of chairs all surrounded a central stage, a stage which had since been repurposed, Fallen technology set up into a somewhat impressive looking communications array, still in creation.

One burst of corrosive ink later, and all of it's work was undone.

The two ducked beneath chairs, using them as light cover as they moved from position to position, taking out the close range Wretches that guarded the room. A vandal appeared from the upper balcony, it's Wire Rifle firm in hand as it took aim, Arc gathering and firing out a molten shard towards the ink demon.

It pierced the chair they hid behind easily, shields screaming and bursting as they tried to hold against the immense muzzle velocity. Bendy didn't even feel it, only going by their eyes that they'd been hit. This simply had them move more quickly, shifting into a glide before taking a few potshots at the far-away fallen.

Maruko noted the sniper, and retorted with their own shot, the creature's neck vanishing in an instant before the Spindle they held. They then dropped it on the ground as a Wretch encroached, their Ghost transmatting the rifle away as Maruko narrowly avoided being gutted.

A foot went out, stumbling the creature as they drew the handcannon, two quick shots piercing through armor, endoskeleton and life.

The hall fell quiet once more. Bendy flicked a bead of ink off their head as their shields recovered.

Then came the sound of heavy footsteps.

The Baron had arrived, decorate in their heavy armor, a mix of gold and blue, their crested helm and glowing eyes scanning around both Guardians as they brought their spear to bear.

The creature gave a hearty laugh as it looked to it's prey. Guardians. Worthy prey, but this was to be dealt with quickly.

"Ne ra da, zer. Dis das!" the Baron roared, it's form tossing aside seats casually as it advanced on the ink demon.

Bendy's eyes widened as they realized the creature's approach, scrambling over chairs as a great swing cut through several rows casually, nearly bisecting them.

They turned quickly, firing off more shots with their sidearm, bullets dinging off their armor.

"Sher sloat, ra dan!" the Baron shouted as it rose it's spear, dual shock pistols firing a flurry of shots towards them.

"Better idea." came a voice from behind the Baron. As soon as they heard the start of a noise, they teleported, shifting away as another green lance soared through the air, continuing through the ceiling.

Maruko rolled out of the incoming overhead swipe, shrapnel from the chairs finding itself within their cloak. Their handcannon fired out, impacting the Fallen firmly in the head. It's armor held, though the force left a notable death.

"Ne tas kir, o sher." the Baron growled.

"Smart, then." Maruko responded, chucking a knife which the baron casually reflected with their spear. "Quite so."

The baron snarled at that response, lunging forward swiftly. The jab from the huge weapon grazed them, shearing a portion of their cloak and glove as they quickly backed away.

"Den de dar, sher." The baron chuckled, following up the jab with a wide swing. Maruko barely dodged under it, the blow sending shrapnel in every direction.

Maruko rolled over, aiming at the Baron before noting something behind them. "I beg to differ."

The ink demon chucked a glob of ink out, corrosion hitting the back of their armor and head. The Baron wailed, spinning around to find the source, only to find that the demon had glided up to their level, a shotgun aimed at their helm. The double-barrel blast echoed into a catastrophic symphony that continued going for several seconds.

The Baron reeled, the blast shattering a large portion of their mask. A distinct whistle sound came from their side, the Baron shifting their head over.

Maruko had gotten to their feet. And in their hands...

A single flaming handcannon.

The Baron's eyes widened as they realized what it was, but before they could react, they couldn't.

The Baron's body fell dead, what remained being a smoking crater where a skull once sat.

Baron Simariks, Former King, brilliant tactician, vicious survivor and prestigous spearman was no more.

His body would be ransacked soon after the Guardians left, and the Fallen here would then scatter, fleeing the area and allowing Hive to flourish. Battlefield reports and records would later show that it likely wasn't a wise decision in the long run, though most of the blame would be put on Cayde-6. But that was the future.

Now was now, and a battered Hunter and a small ink demon soon fled the scene, the screeching of Boomers, Shredders and Tomb Ships encroached on a now leaderless group of Fallen.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Well, that took longer than expected, for a variety of reasons. I may have done a little prewriting in advanced (like writing the final battle before we get there), and might make the remaining chapters a little more bulky. Like this one. I like writing fight scenes and environmental stuff. It's my favorite, and there will be quite a bit in the future.

Not to mention the release of Warmind, which both interested and infuriated me. How they keep throwing away built-up characters is beyond me as well as contradicting themselves. Maybe if there's ever a sequel to this, it will be part rewrite of Warmind with an added ink demon in the mix.

As a side note, what the Baron was speaking, as well as previous use of Fallen language is actually based off the Fallen Language as decoded by the Ishtar Collective site. It's an interesting read, and i'd like to see if anyone can figure out what they were saying. I tried to line it up as best I could, though understand most Fallen don't speak in complete sentences. Meaning has to be a bit inferred.

Lastly, if you're wondering if there's going to be more Bendy stuff than just the titular character... well, next chapter will fix that quite a bit.


	6. Homecoming

Even in broad daylight, Maruko couldn't shake the strange unsettling feeling that came from looking at the building once known as Joey Drew Studios.

Given, they didn't know the name, but the fact that this wooden building still stood seemed incredibly off to them. They could see the very wood rotting, yet on closer inspection, it seemed quite stable.

"This is it." Bendy affirmed, but Maruko could simply tell by feeling. Bendy cautiously walked down the ramp, noting the lack of change since they were last here.

"I'm not detecting any signature from a Ghost in there." Faulkin's Ghost appeared in a flash, scanning the building. "Actually, my sensors seem to be… muddled."

"Muddled?" Maruko seemed confused. "You've been able to scan stuff in the deepest depths of Dark territory."

"And normally, yes, I can." their Ghost started. "But there's something off about this place. It's… it's not something like Hive magic, I can tell immediately, though…"

"Though?" Maruko tilted their head slightly, both Guardians having their attention fully on the Ghost.

"Some of it does remind me of Hive magic. A lot, actually. But it's not in a configuration I've seen before." the Ghost continued.

"Well, that's worrying." Maruko noted.

"Why?" Bendy asked, leaning a little on the wall next to the stairway. "Is this, um, 'Hive magic' bad?"

Maruko glanced over to Bendy. "It can be, yeah. But it's more worrying because we have a lot of experience with Hive. Ghost here could probably write a dissertation on the subject."

"You're going make me actually want to do that at some point if you keep bringing it up." the Ghost replied, adjusting it's side spikes slightly.

"And I think you should. But later. Just keep scanning everywhere we go. Now, we have Guardians to find." Maruko spoke, spinning the cylinder of their handcannon before descending. The Ghost vanished once more, and Bendy cautiously followed the Hunter down, hoping to get this done quickly.

That strange feeling was creeping up on them, too. However, it was intermixed with something else. The feeling of nostalgia, the feeling of familiarity.

It reminded them of home. They moved a little quicker on realizing that, scurrying down the steps quietly.

The room where Bendy woke up was somewhat different, and mainly for one distinct reason.

The machine was gone. It took the ink demon a moment of blinking to fully realize this. The huge machine was simply not here. No hole in the floor, simply a depression where it once stood.

"H-how?!" Bendy spoke, quickly looking over to the incoming Maruko. "Are you sure those fellas of yours didn't take it?"

Maruko's ghost shined a light over the area, scanning the depression. "No markers for transmatting. Something was here, but… I think someone must've moved it by hand."

Bendy looked to the depression, then over to the doorframe. "N-no way. The thing was bigger than this doorframe."

The Ghost continued their scan before shutting off the beam. "I don't think they moved it like that. Probably some other form of teleport. Lots of factions have that kind of tech, both Hive and Fallen. It's pretty widespread. Transmatting is the unique one out, honestly."

"Fallen have the most simple and direct version, Hive simply cut holes into reality and use those, and we deconstruct and reconstruct things in an instant." Maruko explained simply. "Which one are you thinking, Ghost?"

"Closest match is to Hive, but not quite. I'll analyze the data while we go along. This place just gets weirder the deeper we get." their Ghost spoke, vanishing once more.

"T-this is the bottom floor, I think. I don't know where else it could've gone." Bendy spoke.

"What? No, it's not." the Ghost's voice replied out of seemingly thin air. "There's way more levels below us."

"But… the stairs don't go down any further…" Bendy spoke. Maruko looked to the ink demon with a stern gaze, something they could tell despite the Hunter's helm.

"Throw one of those grenades of yours at the depression." they suggested. Bendy mouthed an "oh" as ink coalesced into a sphere within their hand. The ink splattered against the wood and soon enough ate through it, a hole forming to the dark below.

Maruko shined a light down there, gazing at every angle. It was another hallway, criss-crossing with another one.

"Huh." Maruko noted. "Never doubt Ghosts, I guess."

Then, the Hunter proceeded to jump in with little fear for what lies below. After peering down themselves, they noted Maruko giving a thumbs up, and thus, the two headed to the dark depths below, unaware of the thing which watched their every move.

* * *

The halls below were noticeably different, Bendy noted. They were more… intact. Little of the rot that affected the upper levels was present down here aside from the ceiling.

"Getting some interesting scans from the walls here." Maruko's ghost piped up. "Definite signs of magic. Something new, though. Or something we don't have experience with."

"Building's held up better than normal, magic might be part of it?" Maruko asked, idly rubbing a bit of dust off of the walls.

"Likely, though it's not something the Hive do often." the Ghost replied. "Best to look around, see if we can't find one of the points for where this magic is coming from."

Maruko nodded, though Bendy just seemed to look around in wonder, beginning to move down a corridor, the Hunter following suit. The hallways were mazelike, various tools and appliances simply left to rot.

Bendy peeked into another room, the shoulder light on their armor shining forward as the little devil adjusted it.

Dozens of old pieces of furniture awaited them. Drawing desks, chairs, tables, the works. All of them were in good condition, a remnant of the ancient past. Bendy simply looked at and through them with curiosity, feeling a familiar feeling.

Maruko whistled as they looked inside. "Cryptarchs might have a field day if we get this stuff back. They love old tech like this."

"Wait." Maruko's Ghost appeared, scanning the room. "One of the sources of magic is in here. Near the back."

Bendy shifted their attentions at that, shifting furniture until they moved towards the back.

Finally, they pushed a last table out of the way to find a sight which stopped them straight in their tracks.

It was a small thing, a bit taller than themselves. However, printed on it was what was important.

It was a perfect rendition of themselves, minus 1 dimension. Bendy simply stopped for a bit after seeing this, Maruko moving in as they stopped.

"Um, a… a cutout of you?" Maruko questioned. Bendy didn't say a word, simply staring somewhat wide-eyed at it, carefully putting their hands on it.

"I.. I don't know what to think about this." Bendy finally sputtered out. "I… I don't remember this place. I don't know anything about it."

"Yet it seems they know a lot about you, if they were making cutouts." Maruko added, Bendy being quiet again for a moment as they processed this.

"Hold on." Maruko's ghost closed in, scanning the wooden cutout. "Turn it around, please."

Bendy hesitated for a moment before doing so. The back was luckily not decorated with their visage, calming Bendy slightly. However, marked in what appeared to be dried ink on the other side of the cutout's head was a strange set of symbols, each made of disconnected lines but generally tracing the outline of the cutout with an additional layer within.

"Hive runes. There's one source." The Ghost replied, scanning it more closely.

"Never seen a rune with that many lines." Maruko spoke quietly, Bendy just being confused.

"Checking it up, that would be reasonable. Hive don't use this rune. At least, not regular hive."

"Do these… rune thingies mean anything?" Bendy asked.

"Runes are very important to the Hive. They use them for a lot of things. Keys, locks, sometimes used to designate rank, often used to help perform large scale spells, or long-lasting ones. Like this." Maruko's Ghost explained. "This one is not standard. Some runes and their meanings are considered heretical, or at least against the Hive's religion."

Maruko slightly huffed. "Ghost, you're rambling again."

"Oh. I'm still really bad at that." The Ghost started, their shell tilting slightly in a disappointed looking way. "To answer your question directly, though. It's a pair of runes, one inside the other. The most direct translation would be persistence and perpetualness."

Bendy looked more confused. "Why would words like that be heretical?"

Maruko cut in. "I'm going to take a guess. Short version: Hive use worms to sustain themselves. They need to feed their worms, or they die. And something like this…"

"It would completely disrupt the Hive social and religious structure. Thus, the leaders ban such things." the Ghost finished. "There is power in symbols. Something like this likely invokes the effect of the word. Meaning if someone had something like this on themselves, and with the right application of magic, they'd probably last forever."

"Immortality?" Bendy wondered out loud.

"Something like that. Both combined like this probably makes the effect stronger as well. Durable and immortal." the Ghost finished.

"B-but… what does this have to do with me?' Bendy asked, a mixture of curiosity and creeping dread forming.

"Turn it around again. I have a theory." the Ghost postulated. Bendy hesitated again before proceeding. Then, the Ghost projected an overlay of the rune pair over the face.

The outer rune matched the points on Bendy's head near perfectly, as did the inner, even matching the position of eyes and mouth.

All three took different expressions and actions at this, but the end result was mostly the same. Confusion.

"That can't be a coincidence. There's no way." Maruko spoke. "But that also doesn't make sense, if this place is as old as the scans give it, they far predate any interaction with the Hive."

"Or the Darkness in general. When we get back, we need to get some of this stuff to the Cryptarchs. We need to do some serious digging to figure this out." the Ghost added.

Bendy, meanwhile was silent, simply contemplating this. "Does this… does this mean i'm evil? If these Hive people are as bad as i've been hearing, an-"

Maruko cut them off with a resounding "No."

Bendy was going to speak again, but the Hunter continued. "We don't know enough about this to say anything, and i've seen you for long enough to know you're not bad whatsoever. We don't even know if this affects you specifically in any way."

Bendy simply gave a bit of a frown, not entirely convinced. "I-if you say so…"

"I do say so. Now, we still have room to cover. Let's figure out what the hell was going on here and find those guardians." Maruko spoke, turning to move out of the room, the Ghost following before vanishing once again.

Bendy followed for a moment before looking back, light shining on the cutout. A perfect rendition of their face, smiling forever and ever. It unsettled them, and thus they turned to leave as fast as they could.

The character would figure out their place here. They needed to.

* * *

The halls continued onward, dark and anxiety-inducing. The main thing of interest that their eyes were drawn to were the variety of ink stains that seemed to be randomly places on walls and floors.

However, upon reaching a corridor, they found one other thing of note.

Chitin. It was scattered about on the floor, littered like garbage. Bendy thought back to that one house. Maruko thought to something different.

"Hive. A lot of Hive died here." Maruko quietly noted, finally pulling out their handcannon once more.

"How… how many?" Bendy nervously asked, pulling out their own sidearm.

"At least a dozen." Maruko carefully moved through the chitin. "No bullet holes. Don't think it was the Guardians who got them."

"No signs of Light emanations either. Definitely not Guardian work." the Ghost commented.

They continued down the hallway without fuss before finding the evident source of the Hive. A large hole had been bored through one wall. On it's opposite was what looked to be another Hive rune written in ink, far larger than the one on the cutout.

"It's not a standard rune either. More of a warning. Something along the lines of: 'Danger Ahead, No Passing'." the Ghost explained.

"So… someone's here?" Bendy asked.

"It seems likely." the Ghost replied. "And considering the state of those Hive… I have a feeling if we find those guardians…"

"Let's keep moving. No drawing conclusions yet." Maruko's voice turned stern again, moving past the tunnel and onward.

The hallways seemed to darken further as they continued. Brown wood seemed to be intermixed with dried ink, which had seemingly seeped into the very walls of the building. At the very end of the hallway lied a single door, closed shut.

The wood all around it had been stained completely black. Even with flashlights, it emitted a certain ominous vibe. A title above the door had been completely blotted out due to the ink.

Maruko held up a hand to stop Bendy.

"I'll check first." Maruko spoke, slowly creeping up on the door. They flattened themselves against the doorframe, reaching over to test the knob. Unlocked, surprisingly. The door creaked open, Maruko rounding the corner, weapon raised. Bendy watched from afar, glancing behind them as Maruko gave an all clear.

Their Ghost widened illumination as the two entered, allowing a better look at the room as a whole.

It appeared to be a mixture of an office and workspace. A large office desk sat in the middle, a pair of chairs neatly in front of it. To the side, a drawing desk, various books, journals and other pages scattered on it.

"Not as bad as i thought it'd be." Maruko finally spoke after they were sure the coast was clear. "But keep your guard up. Let's see if we can't find any answers."

Bendy nodded, looking over to the main desk while Maruko and their ghost looked to the drawing desk. The Ghost poured over the pages scattered and journals set up.

"Hive runes. There's runes all over these things. Practicing drawing them, probably. This must be the office of whoever is making these things. There's a ton of them here… several i've never even seen before. Perhaps he was even making new ones." the Ghost informed. Maruko looked over to Bendy, who was sifting through the drawers of the desk.

"Anything for their name? Or anything at all?" Maruko asked, eyes idly scanning the pages for anything of note other than runes.

"No name, and no… oh, here!" Bendy spoke, pulling out what seemed to be a cassette player of some sort.

Maruko did a quiet whistle. "That's seriously oldschool. It still work?"

Bendy made a 'hmmm' noise, looking through the drawer before pulling out a pair of cassettes.

"We used to have things like this back home, so if they work the same way…" Bendy thought out loud, opening the player and sliding in the cassette.

It crackled somewhat at the beginning, but soon came to life.

 _"Studio's lookin' real steady now. We've got everythin' up and runnin', and soon we'll be pumping out cartoons like no tomorrow!"_ the speaker sounded quite charismatic and cheerful.

 _"Henry's already been sketchin' out a few things. He's thinking an angel might be an interestin' main character. I'm split on it, honestly. Have some ideas of my own. Symbols are power. Wonder if usin' something I learned a long time ago might help. Maybe combined with that, we should make someone to turn heads when they hear of them, somethin' different from the likes of that mouse."_ they continued, the voice sounding a little irritated at the mention of _'the mouse'_. Bendy seeming intensely focused on the words.

 _"I'm thinkin'... maybe we could try a demon."_ the cassette ended.

Bendy swallowed at that last line. Maruko didn't say a word, simply making a small gesture to indicate Bendy inserting the other cassette.

They hesitantly did so, and the recorder came to life once more.

 _"Hah!"_ the sudden noise startled Bendy as it started.

 _"Those old rituals have some merit to them after all. People love thinking that belief can get you anything. Maybe there's some truth to that after all. Bendy's a hit! Henry's fantastic animation's probably part of it, but I think those runes are having an effect, too."_ the voice started.

 _"So i'm beginning to wonder something. If this stuff can work on the screen, then I wonder... could it work in the real world? Been reading some interesting books recently. Thinking on ordering something from an old friend of mine, works at a big company, engineerin' and such. If runes can make this studio a real hit… I wonder if they can make something else a little more real too?"_

The cassette ended after the fellow began to chuckle, and Bendy seemed a little disturbed.

"So you actually are a cartoon character." Maruko spoke flatly.

"No, no, no." Bendy repeated to themselves."I'm real, i'm here. I exist, and…"

Bendy sat down on the desk's chair, looking to themselves. "I…"

Bendy thought to Boris, Alice, everybody else they knew. They… didn't exist? Yet he did? No, no, it wasn't fair. The demon couldn't accept it.

"Not true. Can't be…" Bendy muttered.

"Bendy." Maruko spoke as Bendy continued to mutter to themselves before they sent a hand out, slapping the demon in the face.

The demon simply blinked twice before looking over to them. "I.. I didn't even feel that."

"Doesn't matter. Get yourself together. You ARE real. That's true. And if you're real, those friends and everybody else you've been mentioning to me about are probably real too."

"I… you're right. Right, rightrightright." Bendy repeated to themselves, taking a few breaths in and out to calm themselves.

Maruko noted something on the wall behind where Bendy sat, looking back to the character. "They're even on a poster with you, Bendy."

Bendy's eyes narrowed in confusion before they swiveled the chair around, looking upwards to find a poster on the wall. They'd been so focused on the desk they barely noticed it, but as they looked at it, memories flooded back.

The poster was a large scene, featuring themselves and the pair they knew and loved on a large stage.

Bendy was on the right side, playing a violin. Boris sat on the other side, playing the piano deftly and in an exaggerated manner.

While in the middle was Alice Angel, singing a song to an unseen crowd. Bendy was quiet for a bit before snorting, eventually transitioning into a chuckle as they remembered.

"I remember tha'." Bendy spoke, their voice a little more cheery. "Alice wanted to try singin'. Heh... She always did have a beautiful voice. Probably my fault why we never went big time, though."

Maruko was somewhat quiet before speaking. "Tell me about them. You've talked about them a lot in name. Who were they to you?"

Bendy thought for a bit. "Boris… well, Boris was a big, loveable doofus. Big hugger. Both of us were the bestest of friends. Lived together, even. Well, mainly because I didn't have a house, but they never complained. They love headpats, bacon, n' had a really good taste in music. They were the one who suggested the band thing to Alice." Bendy seemed a bit more distant, but happy as they spoke.

"I would usually get us into trouble or prank 'em, but they never harbored grudges. Wasn't in their nature. N' when trouble came along, they bailed me out. Alice, though…"

Bendy's face turned a little more in thought. "She's… a little more complicated in our relationship. N' not relationship in that way, don't get any ideas! We'd always be arguin'. Even over the small stuff. We're still friends, but… I guess it's just a habit tha' never went away.

"Sounds like a bickering old couple." Maruko commented, causing Bendy to burst into full-blown laughter, removing some of the dreary nature from the building's air.

"Oh man, she would slap you so hard for saying something like that." Bendy spoke, grinning for a bit before it faded back to a more neutral face.

"I miss them so much." Bendy spoke in a lower, more melancholy voice. Maruko moved over, putting a hand on their shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, Bendy. I'd love to meet them someday." Maruko spoke more quietly, Bendy giving a little sad smile at them before Maruko's ghost began to move.

"Um, I hate to interrupt…" they started. "But… i'm picking up a very faint sign of Light."

Maruko turned to the Ghost. "Where?"

"I think… I think it's behind the wall." the Ghost seemed skeptical.

Bendy's face contorted in confusion before they picked themselves off the chair. "Maybe… maybe this guy has a secret entrance?"

Maruko considered that for a moment, looking to the poster. Carefully they tried pulling it off, finding it came off surprisingly easy. Bendy grabbed the falling poster, tucking it away before looking to the wall.

There was a single switch, it reminded the demon of a breaker for a house. Maruko checked behind them before pulling it. Then, there was a distinct _*click*_. The adjacent area to the poster then creaked open, revealing a set of stairs.

The two had their weapons at the ready, the melancholy drained from Bendy's face as a more focused and serious one took it's place.

And thus the two descended for yet another time, eager to get out of this place.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

There's some more Bendy-related stuff for you. A lot of filler, no combat, but trust me, you're gonna get your fill next chapter. The climax is very near.

I still don't know how i'm doing in the dialogue department. Just tell me with reviews if it's good enough or not. Still not confident myself, honestly.

Also, still a little split on whether to do another story after this. Up to you fellow readers, perhaps? I've got some definite ideas for one, especially if i'm going to use Warmind as a base.


	7. Acetone

The two finished their descent, and as the light shined on the area ahead, Bendy's face contorted into one of horror.

It was a sizeable room with a fairly low ceiling, walls caked with ink. In the center of the room was the unmistakable machine. The one Bendy almost assuredly knew now brought them here. Around it were many, many symbols, sweeping patterns around the machine connecting to three circles, each inscribed with a pentagram, Hive runes highlighted in several circles within.

Upon these circles lied the three guardians, dead, arms stretched out in certain patterns and coated with ink all over.

"What in the unholy fuck?" Maruko spoke for all three of them at that moment. The Hunter's generally cool feelings were lost for a moment as they simply processed the scene before them as they approached.

Their Ghost immediately began scanning. "This… this isn't just Hive magic at work here. There's energy partially flowing through it… it's not Hive, it feels possibly even darker, something of a different shade of black. I'm not sure what half of this even does."

"I… think I know. Vaguely." Bendy spoke as they looked at the symbols. "I think it's a demonic ritual of some sort mixed with those rune things. No idea what those are used for."

Maruko was about to question them before they realized once again they were talking to a literal demon.

"Is it doing anything?" Maruko asked with a somewhat skeptical tone.

"Don't think so. Doesn't even look fully set up aside from those guardians… being the sacrifices. Unless… it's already done."

None of them even wanted to think about that option.

"How would we disrupt it if it's still not done?"

"Probably cutting apart or destroying some of those lines. Make them completely unusable." Bendy suggested, conjuring a sphere and splashing it on one of the circles as an example, the ink eating through the symbols and wood. Maruko followed it up with a few gunshots to break apart lines.

Energy lit up for moments before crackling and sputtering at the simple acts of destruction. However, a bubbling sound began to occur regardless.

Bendy and Maruko heard the noise, spinning around with weapons ready.

A pool of ink was forming in front of them, seeming to rise from the ink-stained wood, gurgling and bubbling as it did so Then, something began to rise. First was a warped hand, incredibly long, dripping ink on the puddle below as it formed into a twisted cartoonish glove, fingertips ending in deadly claws.

Then came another, as well as the head. Bendy took a few steps back as it formed, a vicious mockery of their face, with misshapen horns, eyes coated in ink, and a perpetual smile, jittering back and forth. It's body was tall, bowtie misshapen and ripped. Ink seemed to flow up and down their entire body erratically, heaps of it falling to the floor as they finally finished forming, and an eyeless grin gazed at the pair before them.

"Bendy, please tell me you know what that thing is." Maruko spoke, a slight waver in their normally calm demeanor. Bendy simply looked on in silence, raising their shotgun.

"I… no..." Bendy spoke, hands nearly trembling. "Stay back, whatever you are!"

Even as ink perpetually dripped down it's face, it's grin widened further at the statement, continuing to jitter back and forth as it took a step forth.

Maruko's revolver rang out, a miniature torrent of bullets impacting the creature as they fanned the revolver's hammer in a skullful display. Holes formed in the thing's chest and head, but quickly they refilled with ink, soon seeming as if they'd never been shot at all. The tips of it's claws flared with a feral light, something innately different than that of the two Guardians. The creature then seemed to vibrate, teleporting to the side then forward, a claw swiping out towards Maruko.

The Hunter jumped back out of instinct and surprise, chest-piece still being partially ripped through with just a graze of it's claws. A knife went out, impacting itself straight in the thing's forehead. This Light-infused knife gave it slight pause, tilting it's head back before one arm quickly pulled it out, flinging it back at the Hunter.

Maruko rose their arm, metal gauntlets mostly deflecting it as they rolled backwards, evading another swipe. While it lacked the range of the Baron from before, it made up for it in speed and power.

Before it could teleport again, Bendy quickly rushed towards it, pressing down on both triggers of the shotgun, aimed towards it's face. The creature's head partially blew apart, a large chunk including one horn flying backwards onto the ground, returning to a fully liquid state. It seemed disoriented by this, although the other side of their head began to grow back at a quite alarming rate.

The creature turned to Bendy, it's claws glowing brighter with that blue alien light. Bendy began to back up, frantically emptying the twin barrels of their shells as it closed in, finishing healing itself. Then, Maruko whistled. The creature turned it's malformed head towards them. That face was then met with an explosion of fire as an Incendiary grenade exploded in it's deformed mug. Light-touched flame licked away at it's ink, the initial detonation reversing much of the damage it healed. Maruko followed this up with another knife, it too brimming with flame as it embedded itself in one of it's arms, slowing it's regeneration.

Bendy took the opportunity and repositioned, their back to the exit of the room alongside Maruko. They pulled out their sidearm, filling the creature with more holes until the magazine clicked empty.

However, despite all this, it's regeneration kept going, only being stalled by the fire, not stopped. It began to move towards them as the fires faded, chunks of it recovering by the moment as it's face never once moved, the mocking smile still ever jittering

Maruko then rose a hand, calling upon the most powerful tool in their arsenal. The Golden Gun flared as the Hunter took aim, firing upon the inky monstrosity with a single shot, the once nearly pitch-black room fully illuminating with orange as the force of a solar flare launched into the creature. It's entire upper body just disintegrated, coating nearly every direction in flaming ink. A pair of legs simply fell haplessly to the ground, spilling further ink outward.

Maruko was now coated in ink, as was Bendy. The two took a moment to recover from… whatever that was.

But then, Bendy noticed something, shining their armor's flashlight towards the body. Their eyes widened greatly, and they tugged on the arm of Maruko, getting their attention as they looked over.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Maruko spoke in a deadpan voice as they realized what they were seeing.

The ink was coalescing. Sliding off the walls and back into the remaining pair of legs. Even as fire from the shot and grenades began to spread, the creature was still recovering.

Maruko looked to Bendy, putting a hand on their shoulder. "We need to go. NOW."

Bendy nodded quite fast in response, the two beginning their retreat as the creature's chest began to reform.

They ran as fast as they could, moving up the stairs and halls at a breakneck pace, running around corners in their own ways as they weaved through the mazelike structure. The entire building seemed to shudder as they continued, ink around the halls shivering, cracking out of it's dried shell and sliding along the ground back the way they came from.

"Ghost, please tell me you got a scan of that thing!" Maruko called out as they kept going, the sound of wood warping and tearing echoing down the halls behind them.

"Scan shows similarities to Bendy's own composition, just comparing it to the data from the deep scan. It's likely it is infused with the same power of the rune as Bendy possesses." Ghost spoke with a hurried voice. Bendy seemed intensely worried at that.

"However, there is not a speck of Light inside that thing. The closest thing I can compare it to is the Taken."

"Taken?" Bendy hurriedly asked, ink dripping down their face as they began to tire.

"Long story short: Things taken then corrupted by Darkness." Maruko spoke as the two catapulted themselves upward, racing up the stairs as they cracked and splintered under the force. The ground beneath them shuddered again, and suddenly the air before them filled with a form that wasn't there before.

The creature had arrived.

However, it looked a bit different than before, an almost skeletal look to it. Seemingly, the Golden Gun had done something to it after all, or perhaps it skipped part of it's regeneration to catch the duo. Neither had time to contemplate that however, as it's claws raced forward, catching Maruko unaware for once. Claws rended deep into the Hunter's chest, forcing Maruko back as a great burning stung their insides, ink and flame bubbling within the wound.

Bendy reacted on instinct. Another shotgun blast to the creature's chest sent it staggering back, followed by a burst of Light from the palm of their gloved hands. Corrosive ink ate away at the creature's own, the creature's ever jittering smile halting, if only just for a moment as it continued stepping backwards.

Bendy realized that actually did something and proceeded to follow it up with an inky grenade, splashing Light-infused ink all over the creature. It seemed to shrink in response, the entity actually emitting a sound for once, a gargling, almost drowning-like noise as it clawed at it's face and body.

Maruko steeled themselves and began to move, gesturing to Bendy towards the exit. They agreed by action, moving up the makeshift ramp before Maruko launched another flaming grenade towards the ever-regenerating creature, both ducking out of the building afterwards.

However, the creature itself noted something, even as it burned. The flame was distinctly weaker. It's jittering smile grew wider in response as it clambered towards the exit.

* * *

Bendy and Maruko finally stopped in a house, Bendy catching their breath while Maruko sat down beside a couch as Maruko accessed comms.

"This is… Maruko Faulkin, come in." Maruko spoke with a clearly pained voice, blood dripping down their chest from claw wounds, mixed with ink and stained with that harsh, alien light.

"-ear you…" Maruko's comms seemed static-ridden as their Ghost adjusted it.

"-ome in? Hello?" Cayde's voice came from comms, still a light layer of static behind it. "Been trying to contact you for a while now."

"Mission's gone very sour. Found other guardians… all dead. Some… thing killed them, was getting ready to use their bodies in some kind of ritual. Got me good in the chest, ripped through me armor like it was tissue paper." Maruko spoke. Bendy looked more worried by the moment, their eyes racing back and forth from the house's entrance and Maruko.

"From what I can tell, the thing's like a Taken. Looks like a cruel mockery of Bendy here." Maruko's Ghost added. "Thing took a Golden Gun shot, had half it's body blown to smithereens, and then restored itself within a minute or so."

"Woah, woah, woah, it took a Hawkeye shot?" Cayde spoke, their voice skeptical and processing. "Alright, alright, you said it got you on the chest, you okay?"

"It's… it's not recovering, no…. Feels like it's burning me... from the inside out." Maruko coughed.

"Oh… damn. Look, i'll see if I can get you some reinforcements. It still around?" Cayde asked.

"Probably. Thing can teleport, though." Maruko stated.

"Great. Even better. Teleporting immortal ink thing which can disable guardians with a good left hook. Not what I was planning for." Cayde stated, seeming slightly distracted. "Alright, I got someone coming your way, but you should try to keep that thing where it is."

"I… I can do it." Bendy offered. Maruko shook their head swiftly.

"No… we don't need two guardians down. One's bad enough." Maruko replied.

"Don't care. We need time." Bendy spoke. "Plus, my grenades actually did something to it, I could see it. It's smile faltered, just for a bit. I think it actually hurt it."

Maruko breathed in, breath wavering as they did so. The Hunter took off their helm, putting it on the ground beside them. They looked Bendy sternly in the eyes, and Bendy looked back themselves.

"There's a good chance you might die, you know." Maruko spoke plainly.

"I know. But that… that thing, that fake, that imposter, that… it needs to go." Bendy spoke, speaking with a focus they didn't have before.

Maruko was silent for a moment before sighing. "Fine. Just… be careful. Please."

Bendy hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly,beginning to head out the door before Maruko coughed once more. "And if you do manage to kill that thing? Put a shot in them for me, would you?"

"I will." Bendy assured, and they headed out, face stout, weapons loaded, and purpose clear.

* * *

The creature's footsteps plip-plodded as it trudged forth, it's ink leaving a blatant trail behind them as they went through the streets. It's eyeless gaze scanned back and forth, looking for wherever the two intruders had left.

However, a whistle broke it out of it's wandering. It's head swiveled around in an unnatural manner as it took in the small ink demon at the other side of the street.

"You!" Bendy called out, the creature slightly tilting it's head, it's smile unchanging.

"I don't know what you are, but you don't belong!" Bendy called out. Silence hung for a little bit afterwards, before the creature made a gurgling noise. Bendy's eyes widened at the sound, realizing what it was.

Laughing. A low chuckle, clouded with ink and malice, closer to a gurgle than a laugh.

" **You… are funny.** " it spoke, an echoing noise, sounding as if multiple people were speaking from one mouth, all with an underlying reverb, all combined with the gurgle of ink.

Bendy slightly straightened at this noise, as this was something far from any other voice they had heard. But they kept their straight face as they looked to the creature.

" **You are… just as… out of place as… I am**. **But… you… you didn't earn it. I did.** " it gurgled further, yet it's mouth barely even moved when it spoke, only jittering further.

"Y-you can talk?" Bendy spoke, figurative hairs raising all up their spine.

The creature gurgled once again, it's back straightening as it's eyeless gaze focused directly on the little demon. " **Of cour...se. It's just that… your 'friend' is not worth speaking… to.** "

"Wha-what are you?" Bendy spoke, fear clear in their voice.

" **Perfection.** " it spoke, grin widening. " **Perpetual existence… your creator.** "

"Cre...creator?" Bendy's eyes widened. They tried to stay firm, but fear was very slowly winning over.

" **I… was the one who… who approved your designs… all of you. Boris, Alice, you. Bendy was to be a star… and you were, for a time.** " it gurgled again at the end. " **But you… you're special, Bendy.** "

" **I approved that design because of what it rep-… represented… the actual artist never understood the meaning in shapes… in symbols. Yours is a meaning that… that transcends time.** " the creature then tore at itself, ripping off a chunk of chest before it grew back.

" **Now look! Look to me! Your visage… it invokes ancient power, something... far bigger than you. And yet you... keep shooting at me… thinking you can end the perpetual**." it gargled harder, a foreign noise attempting to burst into it.

" **Worthless att... empts.** " it growled, taking a single step forward. " **You claim… yourself… a demon.** "

It's head rose to the sky as it clutched it's head, emitting a terrible echoing noise, one that reverberated throughout Bendy's body as the creature continued it's horrible joke of a laugh, causing the cartoon to take a step back. But then, the creature simply appeared before them instantly, air and space warping around the creature as it's remnant of a face nearly touched Bendy's own. " **You don't even… under.. undertand the meaning of the term, why... I gave it to you, your character… what you AREN'T**."

Bendy tried to react, but a claw already found itself around their chest, clawing into it and hoisting the cartoon upward. Bendy felt burning, their insides felt like a boiling oven.

" **It is a moniker for FEAR. And yet here you are… you... squabbling, tiny... thing… I am more... MORE of a demon then you'll EVER be.** " the creature spat, as the burning grew, Bendy feeling unable to even lift an arm.

" **Now DIE, PRETENDER**." the creature growled, raising it's other arm to gore the tiny demon before them. However, Bendy gritted their teeth against the pain growing in them, dropping the shotgun in their hands and forcing both of their hands forward into a pulse of Light and ink.

The creature's smile faltered fully this time as it's face was subjected to the full brunt of it, it's grip releasing as the imposter's goals shifted to tearing the substance off of their pulled several chunks out of it, throwing them to the ground as their face regenerated. Bendy felt the burning fade, the Light in them beginning to regenerate the wound.

The demon quickly grabbed the shotgun off the ground, looking back towards the tall monstrosity as it's face fully reformed. It's grin was gone, it's mouth stopped jittering for once. It's visible face was twisted into a grimace.

Bendy threw out another grenade towards them. The creature teleported to the side before lunging forward. A blast from the sawed-off shotgun rang out, stopping a good chunk of the creature's momentum and giving Bendy some of their own, gliding out of their range.

The creature's scowl only grew as the negative light in it's hands grew, extending to their whole deformed hands. Blast of energy were thrown out towards them, a barrage of projectiles seeking to end the cartoon's life quickly. Bendy canceled the glide, dropping just below the first barrage as the monster closed the distance once more. Bendy threw out another glob as they closed in, hitting a portion of the creature's legs which bubbled on contact with the ink.

It put out a sound that was a mix between gurgle and growl, ignoring the pain as their claws came together in a single point, throwing all it's force into Bendy's chest.

The demon reeled from the blow, practically flying back from it as piercing agony hit them dead on.

The monster before them towered over Bendy's form, their scowl not fading as the ink demon tried backing away.

" **You think… you can kill ME?! I MADE YOU, you... worthless imp!** " it practically yelled, gurgling the last words as a twisted foot stomped on Bendy's chest, the demon having the wind knocked out of them from the blow.

" **You would be NOTHING… but a DOODLE without ME! That MACHINE… wouldn't have worked… without ME!** " it's anger only seemed to grow further. Bendy had a mixture of terror and confusion on their face as they reached to aim the shotgun in one hand. Another foot stomped down on that hand, completely immobilizing it and forcing them to let go of the weapon. " **All your friends, nothing more than DRAWINGS.** "

They were helpless, ink dripping relentlessly down their face from both their fear and from the creature hovering above them. "N-no."

" **That's right, 'Bendy'.** " the creature seemed to take some amount of pleasure as their scowl shifted into a malicious smile. " **Nothing but a... figment. All you know... the result of ME.** "

" **Boris, Alice, all of them... nothing but useless side... characters... they had their time, and their purpose… ended. It's because of your image and the... dark that follows it... that i've grasped immortality! And I… I will not let some COPY, some… FAKE take that away! I am... more real… more REALIZED than you will… EVER be!** " the creature practically spat, energy gathering in their talons. Bendy felt anger begin to bubble deep within, even as fear still gripped them. Their best friends weren't useless! Their world, a figment? No! It couldn't be true, not at all. They remembered it so clearly. They remembered every moment with the pair with everyone else in that little town of theirs. The highs, the lows, the lulls in-between.

Every memory, every moment, cascading back before their life ended. It reminded them of something.

" **Now enough... talk, your soul is MINE!** " they finished, claws glowing a bright turquoise as they grouped together. Bendy's fear began to melt away. Anger and Light sizzled within, the burning feeling fading within their chest. Another feeling replaced it. Warmth, even as cold liquid ink spilled over their chest, warmth flowed through them.

It reminded them of their friends, new and old. How they had to get back to them, how they had to end this thing for the good of everybody.

And then, Bendy imposed their will on the world in full.

Light coalesced within them, the creature's face twisting to confusion as Bendy seemed to brighten before a large pulse of Light sent them hurtling backwards through the air.

The creature unceremoniously picked itself off the ground, a scowl forming as it looked to Bendy. It's mouth then contorting into something else.

Confusion. Uncertainty. This was not supposed to happen.

Bendy stood there, but they were different. They stood a bit taller. A string-like pointy tail swished behind them, and on their back sat a set of inky demonic wings larger than themselves.

However, it was what was within their hands that attracted the thing's attention the most. A trident formed of raw Light. Each prong glowed a little differently. The leftmost arced with electricity, the center was lit aflame, and the right seemed to warp and bend the air around it, the purplish mist of the void imbued within it.

"You call yourself a demon." Bendy spoke, voice brimming with seething anger as their new wings flapped once, dripping ink as they took flight, the cartoon soaring towards the imposter with great speed.

The creature suddenly refocused, claws glowing with light once more as they launched a stream of projectiles at the incoming threat.

Bendy weaved to and fro between the shots, as if they had done this for a very long time. They closed the gap quickly, the imposter quickly warping backwards further down the road. Taken energy coalesced in their hands further, each hand firing out a beam of energy, cutting down whatever they hit. However, they hit everything except the incoming demon.

"You're nothing!" Bendy nearly screamed as the gap closed. Before the imposter could warp, the three prongs entered their chest. Agony in every flavor entered and flowed through their warped and twisted body, their mouth combining the variety into a single inhuman screeching. It warped again, but could only move a few feet away. Bendy met this with a sideways strike, a swathe of Light cutting across their head, sending them stumbling backwards as rending Light tore at them.

The ink tried to recover, but the concentrated Light was too much for their body to keep up with. Thus, they fought back, clawing hopelessly at air.

"Nothing but an insult to not just my name, but every demon's!" Bendy spoke as they backed from a strike, retorting with the sharpened ends of the trident cleaving through an arm.

The imposter reeled further, mouth contorting into multiple shapes, almost as if trying to visualize the pain that wracked their dark-filled body. Seething negative light poured from the stump like a liquid, ink hopelessly trying to repair the damage as another strike threw their balance completely off.

They fell to the ground, unable to render a single thought tangible through their body and soul falling apart before their vision.

"So do me and everybody else a favor and DIE!" Bendy yelled, plunging the trident from overhead into the imposter's face, cascading light and raw hatred piercing through without effort.

At that moment, the creature before them simply ceased to be. Their face and mouth ceased to jitter. It's thrashing stopped.

And then, the negative light inside it detonated. It threw Bendy back flat on their back as ink went outward and coated everything on the street.

The true ink demon pushed themselves off the ground as the burst of energy within them faded, changes reverting, wings and tail fading in a glow of Light as the trident faded away into the air. They felt drained. However, the echo of warmth remained.

They swallowed, losing a little bit a balance due to the sudden loss of wings. And overhead, a ship arrived, surveying the swathe of destruction the battle had left. Bendy then had another thought in their head as their focus shifted.

Maruko. Their gaze widened, shifting over to worry once more as they rushed towards the house.

However, unbeknownst to them, a Hive Wizard peered down at the battlefield below. Three bright green eyes took in the destruction, and then, they vanished, for plans needed to be rerouted, and superiors needed to be informed.

The battle was finished. All that remained was the aftermath.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thus, we come to the final battle. I hope you fellows like it, had a lot of fun writing this. Action scenes are definitely a favorite. Hope the foreshadowing came through enough, as most of it culminates here. Unsure as to whether I did it properly. Feedback's always nice.

Now all that's left if the aftermath. It will be shorter, but it should wrap up a few things, at least, and I already have most of it written, so expect it very soon. Still divisive on whether or not to do a sequel, or if it's even wanted.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed what you've read so far, as for the most part, this story shouldn't have existed, considering how weird of a crossover it is.


	8. Vacancy

The Tower's infirmary was still a bustling place, many of the more heavily wounded from the Red War's final battle still recovering. Otherwise, it was rare when a new patient came in.

Even more so when that patient was a Guardian. Yet here Maruko Faulkin laid, gash across their chest only slightly healed, large wraps of bandages covering it. Their Ghost watched them over dutifully, even as they drifted between sleep and the waking world.

Bendy watched them through a window, worry plaguing their features. They weren't used to anything like this. Whenever Boris or Alice ever got hurt, they always sprang back. Even for themselves, damage was something superficial, something for a joke.

But this was no joke, there was no punchline. Only worry and fear.

"He'll be fine, you know." came a voice to their side. The worried demon looked over to find Cayde, the Hunter Vanguard. "Though i'm guessin' doc's not lettin' you through, huh?"

Bendy vigorously nodded.

Cayde gave their approximation of a smile before pulling something from their pocket. "Luckily…"

The item in question was a keycard, which unlocked the door without issue. "Being part of the Vanguard has it's perks."

A smile formed on Bendy's face for a moment at that, and the two headed inside.

Maruko was luckily awake, hands messing with what appeared to be an old Rubik's Cube, looking upward as the two came in.

"Oh… hey Bendy. Cayde." Maruko spoke, voice somewhat lower than usual. Their Ghost floated next to them, looking to the two.

"You get your prognosis?" Cyade asked, Bendy butting in a little.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Bendy spoke, worry clear in their face.

"On me not dying, yeah, i'm going to be fine, Bendy." Maruko spoke, putting down the Rubik's Cube and reaching over to Bendy, giving them a little pat between the horns.

"On me being a Guardian, though…" Maruko spoke, laying back on their pillow. "That thing's swipe drained me of my Light. Can't even get a spark of flame going."

Bendy's face contorted into an even more sad expression. Maruko gave a little laugh regardless.

"Aw, it's okay, bud. I saw what you did out there. I think my vacancy is not going to be open long with you here." Maruko started. "I just find it funny, is all. Forces of Crota, someone who's a _literal_ Hive god can't stop me, but some malformed demonic croissant does in a single hit." Maruko joked.

Cayde made a small internal laugh, stopping immediately as Bendy shot a fierce glare their way.

"What, I mean, he's not wrong. You're a crescent, that thing was clearly a croissant." Bendy proceeded to move upward with a tiny Glide, slapping Cayde in the face before turning their attention back to Maruko, while Cayde rubbed the slapped half tenderly.

"Cayde, I know you probably have important business to discuss, but could you leave for just a bit? Just come in when Bendy goes." Maruko stated, the Vanguard sighing. "Fine, fine. Just don't take forever."

The two waited for them to leave, leaving them in general silence for a bit.

"So you're… done?" Bendy asked, taking a seat in a small folding chair. "Does that mean i'm done, too?"

"What? No, unless you want it to." Maruko replied. "Why do you say that?"

Bendy rose a hand, placing a finger on one of their fingers, and began a list.

"I'm inexperienced, I don't have a ship, I don't how to fly a ship, I don't have a Ghost-"

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about, actually." Maruko interrupted, leaving Bendy somewhat confused. "Ghost, you explain."

"Well, put simply, their Light has been drained in it's totality. While I could stick around with them, and I do genuinely want to… that's not what Ghosts are for." the Ghost started, a small sense of realization slowly dawning on Bendy's features.

"We're always meant to find our Guardian. To serve them, to revive them, etc, etc. But now, my Guardian's technically lost. I'm… not of use here. We argued for days and nights, but…"

"I've decided I'd like to be your Ghost, Bendy." the Ghost finished, moving closer to the little ink demon, hovering right in front of their face.

"I.. um." Bendy sputtered, somewhat at a loss for words. They looked over to Maruko, who simply gestured towards the Ghost.

"I… I accept, I guess." Bendy finally said, The Ghost's shells realigning into a more cheerful looking eye as Maruko looked on with a somewhat sad smile.

"I think you'll do great out there, little demon." Maruko commented. "On a side note, i've transferred some stuff to your Vault account to help you."

Bendy looked confused, raising a finger before Maruko added "And I made a Vault account for you."

Bendy blinked at that. "So… does that mean i'm a full Guardian now?"

"Technically, yes." the Ghost started. "But i'll have to calibrate to your Light to actually revive you. We can do that later, though."

"So… what are you gonna do after this, then?" Bendy asked, looking to Maruko once more.

Maruko gave a shrug, gritting their teeth a little when they did so. "I dunno. Probably work with the Vanguard. Tactical duty, supervisor. Maybe I can still help you from the other side of the comm-link from time to time."

They then sighed, fully laying back in the bed. "Whatever it is, it'll be a nice change of pace, I think. And if my Light ever comes back somehow? Well, who knows."

They then finally looked to Bendy with a small actual smile on their face. "Whatever happens, I'm always here if you ever need to talk. Now shoo. Ghost's got some things you need to go run off and do. Like finish registering a jumpship."

Bendy's eyes widened at that.

"Oh yeah, I got you an old jumpship of mine. Plus some other things. Ghost'll go over the list with you. Now get outta' here, you got more important things to be doing then bothering a regular civvie."

Bendy and Maruko both gave small smiles to each other, both with a bit of melancholy in each.

"Goodbye, Maruko."

"Goodbye, Bendy."

And with a final nod, the ink demon departed, Ghost in tow. Cayde came in quite soon afterwords.

"So, Faulkin..." the Exo started.

"I have a proposition for ya'."

* * *

The City at night was a beautiful sight. And despite it not being the true highest view, Bendy enjoyed it as they sat on a railing, legs kicking back and forth as they watched the hustle and bustle of the lights below.

"So, you're a Guardian now. Officially." the Ghost appeared. "Just finished the final calibrations."

"Huh. Don't feel any different." Bendy noted, idly looking over to the Ghost.

"I'd be more worried if you did." the Ghost replied. "But now, i'm officially your Ghost and we can go out at any time."

Bendy gave a smile at that before idly glancing back at the City below. "Tomorrow. From all the runnin' around, i'm tired, plus, there's one last thing we should do."

Bendy's eyes went back to the Ghost, face morphing into a questioning one. "You need a name."

The Ghost's shells arched a little into an almost quizzical look. "I'm… sorry?"

"Maruko never referred to you by name, didn't they? Just callin' you 'Ghost'. That's what you are, it's like calling a cat 'Cat', or a human 'Human'." Bendy replied.

"I… guess i'd be open to it. I'd just… never really thought about it before, honestly." the Ghost admitted. "Do you… have any ideas? I can adjust things, if you want. Voice, shell, diagnostics…"

Bendy thought for a moment. "Well, did you choose those other things, or did Maruko?"

"They did, for the most part." the Ghost quickly replied. "I've always had other things to worry about. Like them."

"Let's start with a name, then. I think you should choose those other things yourself, you know? That other stuff sounds kinda like forcing someone into clothes." Bendy spoke, going quiet for a little bit. They thought backwards, thinking to the past.

"What about…"Bendy started, rubbing their chin as they looked to the Ghost's nearly pure white shell. "Angel?"

Their shell widened their central eye' view for a moment before they cast their eye downward a little.

"Alright. I… think I can adjust to that." the newly christened Angel started. "Angel and a demon?"

Bendy smiled again at that, a half-sad, half remembering smile. "Yeah... Who better to pull a demon outta' the fire?"

"A rope. Or a fire extinguisher, to cut out the middleman." Angel replied, both of them chuckling a bit before both of them looked out to the City.

"Long day tomorrow." Angel added.

"Yep." Bendy idly spoke. "So let's make this rest count."

"Not used to it." Angel commented. "Maruko was always out and about, doing something."

"Does it bother you?" Bendy asked.

"No. It's different. Reminds me that you're not Maruko." Angel spoke a little more slowly. "And that's not a bad thing."

"Mhm." Bendy replied, and silence fell between the two.

Bendy wasn't ever sure they'd get used to it. This world and all of it's alien shapes and sounds. Half of it still didn't make sense to them. Yet, despite that, things looked up.

They were a Guardian now. Someone who could be counted on, someone respected. They felt they had a place here. Yet they still missed home. Yet the amount of evidence suggesting it wasn't real had been slowly stacking up.

Yet they had the machine, moved after the Cryptarchs secured the site. They felt a little calmer after they spoke of how they were to research it. Perhaps even if they weren't real, they could bring them back.

Thus, Bendy was filled with hope. Hope for the future and the revitalization of the past.

And for the first time since finding themselves here, they finally felt comfort, a feeling of peace radiating around them. The future would perhaps hold rough waters, but they would get through them, like anything else.

And once their friends were at their side, the demon felt nothing would be able to stop them.

Thus, they smiled, thinking to the future, to new friends and old, to the stories that have yet to come…

And their new willingness to face them head-on.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

And thus, it ends. Chapter's a bit shorter than others, but I think that's okay. All and all, I feel fairly good about this. Lots of filler and exposition and such, but I think the rest makes up for it. I'm really bad at ending chapters and such, the actual end being no exception.

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. Just tell me if you're interested in seeing more of Bendy's adventures at all, as I definitely have ideas.

I don't have much more to say, so i'll say one last thing.

Thank you for reading this, and I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
